Home Is Where The Heart Is
by emi
Summary: UPDATED!! CHAPTER 9!!!What if Hitomi parents decided that they would pick out her husband? It's six years after she left Gaea, her and Van still talk, but they also still love each other. So this man that Hitomi's parents picked out who is he? PS: this is
1. Default Chapter

ok hi it's me again, emi, ok this is like my favorite story, ok not really   
tahts a lie but i think it's good, so far chapter 1 is the worst chappter i   
think. It's really boring, like really boring, you'll survive tho. hope you   
like it.  
  
  
  
*Home Is Where The Heart Is*  
  
Chapter one  
  
Hitomi just opened the door to her apartment and kicked off her shoes, and   
flopped on the couch. "Van?" she said staring at the celing.  
  
'Hitomi?' Van's voice replied in her head. It had been six years sense she   
left Gaea and everyday she regretted it more.  
  
'Hi Van.' she smiled closing her eyes to picture him. 'How was your day?'  
  
'Would have been better if you were here.' Hitomi giggled.  
  
'Don't try to butter me up.' Hitomi knew that Van knew she was having a bad   
day.  
  
'So when are you leaving?' Van asked.  
  
'In about an hour.' Hitomi replied. She got up and started to change into   
something more comfy. Witch was lose green pajama pants and a grey tank top.  
'Anyway's how was your day?'  
  
'Ok I suppose, Allen and Celena are coming for a visit soon.' Van tolled her   
as she pored some orange juice for herself. She took a sip.  
  
'Oh really? That's good, lest you'll have some company. Tell them I said hi.'  
Hitomi thought about that for a moment realizing there wasn't much sense of   
him doing that. Allen knew they could 'talk' to each other but it would be   
kind of weird for him to probably tell Van to say hi back.   
  
'Ha, ok sure.' Van could read Hitomi's thoughts sense she was sending them to  
him really. 'Anyway you go get ready, your parents are probably waiting   
already.' Hitomi laughed.  
  
'Yeah ok, I'll talk to you when I get there.' Hitomi thought back. With that   
they said there goodbyes and stopped communicating. Hitomi then found her   
self a snack, ate it put a pair of jeans on with a t-shirt that was white   
that had some kind of sign on it. She pulled her long hair into a lose pony   
tail and then haled on a jean jacket and grabbed her bags and suitcases then   
went to get a cab. When she reached the airport and had gotten checked in and  
was getting on the plain she suddenly couldn't wait to get home. It was her   
mother that had called inviting her home for a few weeks. Her mother had   
tolled her that she had some news to give her. He mother didn't sound excited  
about that news but she didn't sound sad. That's what Hitomi couldn't   
understand. But she didn't think very much of it, all Hitomi could think of   
was seeing her family again. Hitomi had moved to do her University corses and   
only got home on special occasions.   
  
She rarely got to see them, but luckily for her she had these next few weeks   
off. She also couldn't wait to see Yukari and Amono. Her friends she also   
longed to see, Yukari and Amono were still dating and Hitomi knew they were   
the perfect pair.   
  
Hitomi now sitting in her seat staring down. She also knew that Van and her  
were the prefect pair. It made her want to cry to know that the only person   
she would ever love she couldn't be with. She knew she would never love   
anyone else.  
  
"Excuse me?" A voice brought her back to reality.  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi looked up.  
  
"Do you mind if we gave you another seat? A little girl wants her mother to   
sit by her and her mother had this seat next to you" It was the stewardess.  
  
"Oh of course not, go right ahead" Hitomi smiled. She grabbed her bag that   
she was carrying with her and got up and followed the stewardess to her other  
seat. Hitomi sat in her new set and put her bag under the seat ahead of her  
until after take off. Hitomi shoved a piece of gum in her mouth to help her   
ears from popping, when she realized the man next to her was staring at her.   
He looked around Hitomi's age and had brown hair and brown eyes that matched.  
"Oh I'm sorry would you like some?" she smiled.  
  
"Oh no thank you." the man blushed a little. "Paro, Paro King." He introduced  
himself.  
  
" Hitomi Kansaki. Nice to meat you Paro." she put out her hand to shake his   
which was already out. "So where are you headed Paro?" Hitomi asked him.  
  
"Oh Tokyo, and you?" Paro smiled, he just couldn't seem to take his eyes away  
from her, she was beautiful. No she was more then beautiful. Whatever that   
happened to be. But her eyes, that's what he loved her eyes. They were like   
emeralds, glistening with the light reflecting in them.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to Tokyo too" Hitomi felt nervous all of a sudden. The way he   
was looking at her, she now wished she never moved. "So um...why are you   
going to Tokyo?" Hitomi managed to say.  
  
"Oh I'm going to see my family they live there, and you?" Hitomi didn't want   
to answer.  
  
"I'm going to see my family as well." He smiled as he thought of what they   
had in common. They then noticed that they were about to take off.   
  
"Better put on your seat belt." he told her as she did it up as soon as he   
finished. She was almost scared he would try to do it up for her. She was   
then afraid she may have done it up to fast and made him think she was   
nervous. Then she realized that she WAS nervous.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her, "you look nervous, Oh let me guess you've never   
flown before and your nervous? Oh well don't worry it's not bad." Hitomi   
didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to tell him that it wasn't her   
first time flying and that she wasn't afraid. It was HIM that made her   
nervous.  
  
"Oh ok." that was the last thing she said before she shut her eyes and   
rested her head against her seat. She hoped he would stop talking, and he   
did for the moment.   
  
'Hitomi?' Hitomi was relieved it was Van. 'Something wrong?'  
  
'Ha, no.' she smiled thinking back to him.   
  
'Then why were you nervous?' Van sounded worried.  
  
'Oh some guy sitting next to me is doing it.' she was so glad Van was talking.   
'Don't worry he isn't hurting me or anything, anyway I know your busy so get   
back to work!' Hitomi told him off sarcastically.  
  
'Haha sure' Van laughed and they then stopped talking. Hitomi smiled and   
opened her eyes. Paro was looking out the window.  
  
'Good I may be able to reach my bag with out him noticing' but she was pretty  
sure she wouldn't but went for it anyway. She had it in her hand and was   
about to open in on her lap when he turned and faced her with that big grin.  
  
"Oh so your not sleeping." he was glad of this fact and she could tell.  
  
"Oh no." is all she said as she regretted opening her eyes altogether. She   
then turned her thoughts back to her bag she opened it and took out a lap top  
sense she was aloud to now, the plain was no longer taking off. She flipped   
the lap top open and then placed some ear phones on her ears as she pressed   
play for some music to play. Maybe he would leave her alone if she was busy,   
she thought to herself. She opened a file and started typing. Paro leaned   
over a bit to see what she was typing.   
  
'An assignment' he discovered was what she was writing. "Oh an assignment,   
what on?" wishing she never heard him she did. Hitomi didn't want to be rude   
so she haled her earphones down so that they were hanging off her neck. She   
then answered.  
  
"Oh it's just a assignment for my English class that's all." she frowned to   
herself in her mind as he replied the reply she definitely didn't want.  
  
"Oh let me help, I'm an expert in English all straight A's. Don't mean to   
brag." he smiled at her almost knowing that he put her on the spot.  
  
'NO! NO! NO! HE IS NOT HELPING! Please don't help! Think Hitomi get yourself   
out of this! Oh got it!' Hitomi had an idea. "Oh sorry, but if my teacher   
found out that someone helped she'd-" she got cut off.  
  
"How would you teacher ever find out? Come on like she is gonna find out   
someone helped you on a plane." Hitomi had to come up with something fast,   
which she did. She could easily tell this guy liked her so she would use it   
as an advantage.  
  
"Yes Paro, it is not likely but she has her way with getting at you finding   
out your secrets you no, like teachers do." Paro nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes but I'm sure she wouldn't mind even if she did find out right?" he asked   
her. A little upset that he couldn't help so far.  
  
"Wrong." Hitomi told him "she would get very upset, and I mean VERY upset!   
And you wouldn't want me getting in trouble would you?" Hitomi gave him the   
cutest saddest face he had ever seen, she had him good. 'Got'em' Hitomi told   
herself.  
  
"No, your right I would never want that." Hitomi all of a sudden became   
nervous again. "I like you to much, I would never want harm to come to you."   
this was something Hitomi never expected.  
  
'FOR GODS SAKE! YOU JUST MET ME!' Hitomi stared back at him nervousness   
making her eyes wide. 'Think!' she told herself "oh how sweet." she smiled a   
fake smile that she hoped looked real. She could read the now sad expression   
on his face. Hitomi pretended not to see it and went back to typing, and also  
turned her music on REALLY loud. She glanced over at Paro once, he was   
reading, Hitomi was feeling guilty about what she did. Hitomi was now   
finished her assignment when someone taped her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me can you please turn of your lap top we're landing now." it was   
the stewardess. Hitomi didn't realize how fast the time past.  
  
"Of course." Hitomi smiled. She suddenly regretted putting it away.  
  
"You were on it the whole way, you didn't even eat." Paro smiled at her.  
  
"Ha, well I know mom will have a big dinner for when I return, and I wanted   
to finish that assignment so I didn't have to do it while I was home." Hitomi  
haled out the lose pony tail she had in to hold her brown hair back and ran   
her hand threw her hair. It felt good to let it hang loosely.   
  
"Well that was a smart thing to do." he grinned at her. They both then felt   
a bump and realized that the plain had landed. It finally came to a stop and   
Hitomi grabbed her bag and began to walk. She was glad to be home she couldn't   
wait to see everyone. She was walking threw the airport after receiving her   
bags when she felt that someone was following her, she just kept walking she   
had a feeling she knew who it was.   
  
"Taxi!" she called as she waved a taxi down. Then a yellow car pulled over.   
A man came out and started to put her things in the trunk.  
  
"Hitomi!" a voice called. She knew who it was a screwed up her face, but   
smiled when she turned around.   
  
"Yes? Oh Paro is there something you wanted?" she asked as the taxi driver   
got in the car.  
  
"Um.....yeah Hitomi um...." Paro scratched the back of his neck, suddenly   
interested by his shoes."Umm....I was wondering if you would like to go out   
sometime?"  
  
"As a date?" Hitomi asked as she opened the car door to lean her arm on it.   
She felt bad because she knew he liked her and he was really nice and sweet   
but she couldn't, no, it wasn't that she couldn't it was that she wouldn't   
she loved Van and even though it wasn't fair they had to be apart she never   
once regretted loving him.  
  
"Yeah." he smiled, but suddenly frowned when he noticed Hitomi looking at the   
ground. "Hitomi?" he asked as he took a step forward.  
  
"I'm sorry." she studdered "I can't." Hitomi looked up.  
  
'She looks like she's going to cry' Paro suddenly pitied her. "Someone else   
right?" he tried to smile "don't worry, I should have none a beautiful girl   
like you wouldn't be free." she just smiled a simple small smile and got into  
the car.  
  
"I'm so sorry Paro" she said threw the open window.  
  
"May be if I'm lucky I'll see you again ok? Cya Hitomi." and with that Paro   
walked off, but he couldn't shake this feeling that she was special, and not   
just because he liked her. Hitomi couldn't help but feel bad for him. She   
then told the driver where to go and he drove off. Hitomi tried to think of   
better things like seeing her family. She shut her eyes and smiled she   
couldn't wait.   
  
"Here you go miss." the taxi pulled over and Hitomi stepped out. The man got   
her bags and laid them next to her, she paid him and he drove off.   
  
"Home." she breathed as she walked to the front door. She knocked on the door  
to surprise whoever opened it.   
  
"Hello?" her mother said as she opened the door, as she looked at Hitomi   
tears came to her eyes. "HITOMI!" she pulled Hitomi into her arms and Hitomi  
hugged her back she heard her dad coming and she hugged him too.  
  
  
  
see what did i tell yeah?! boring! chapter 2 is better tho, stuff happens!   
Oh and if your wondering if this is as bad as my other story, it's not. I don't  
blab to much in this one!! *everybody cheers* ^_^()  
  
anyways please review!  
emi 


	2. chapter 2

OH MY BOB! (you can thank spencer for the 'bob' part she got me hooked on it!)  
i got 4 reviews!!!! (and NO i'm not being sarcastic!) OH THANK you! i would like  
to thank the accademy and my mom, for being there for me, and God, for making   
me with the wonderful talent of blabing. Oh and my best friends, expically   
Spencer! SPENCER I LOVE YOU! and i would- ok ok ok we get it eh? hahaha no i   
really do appriciate it tho! thanks sooooooo much!! please do it again!   
  
thanks! i love you so!  
  
PS! i did get a review about this, and thanks you person ummmm for reminding   
me, I DO SUCK AT SPELLING! that is my like worst talent, so i guess it wouldn't  
be a talent if it wasn't good right? lol. no it's even is in my bio how much i   
suck at spelling (it even says i suck at spelling in Spencers bio, haha)   
anyways......(and i even used spell-check!)  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hitomi and her mother and father were having tea and talking about her   
studies when Hitomi remembered her mother said she had some news to tell her.  
  
"So mom?" Hitomi started.  
  
"Hello!? Anyone home!?" a voice came from the door. Hitomi new right away   
who it was.  
  
"BRO!" she ran to the door and hugged her brother, a little to tight for his   
liking.  
  
"Let go! Ahhhh sis! Leave me alone!" Hitomi let go laughing.  
  
"Hey bro! What's new?" Hitomi said as he hung his coat up.   
  
"Wow, either your taking the news really REALLY well or someone hit you WAY   
to hard." with that said Hitomi's parents came up behind her.   
  
"News?" she turned around to face her parents.  
  
"Oops, I just remembered I was suppose to phone umm.... Dan so I better go do   
that." Hitomi's brother tried to walk past them.  
  
"Hold it right there mister!" his mother told him. "What did I tell you about  
saying that!?"  
  
"Not to mention it." he murdered under his breath.  
  
"Right, now go to your room while we talk to Hitomi." His father told him off.  
  
"Yeah whatever, good luck sis." he called back to his sister as he made his  
way up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Good luck?" she murdered to herself.  
  
"Hitomi come into the living room, we need to talk." her mother put a arm   
around her shoulders and led her into the room and sat on the coach with her.   
Her father followed and sat next to Hitomi as well. She was in the middle.   
"Hitomi? Your father and I have made a decision. Now think about it before   
you react ok?" Hitomi nodded.  
  
"You see Hitomi." her father started "We both know that well...." he trailed  
off letting his wife take over.  
  
"Well that you'll never fall in love." Both her parents knew about her trip   
to Gaea. Hitomi didn't like were this conversation was going but listened   
anyway. "So we decided that we would pick out a husband for you." Hitomi at   
this point stop breathing and froze, but not for long.  
  
  
"You...you mean like, like betrothed, you've betrothed me?!" Hitomi was now   
standing. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?!!!" she screamed at them.  
  
"Hitomi!" her mother stood up and put her hands on her shoulders. "Hitomi you  
know just as well as me that you will never ever love and marry, you no that!"   
Hitomi had tears in her eyes.  
But she nodded because she knew it was true. "Well? We didn't want you to be   
alone forever so..........."   
  
"So you, you sold my soul?" Hitomi lifted her eyes to meet her mothers.   
  
"Is that how you see it?" her mother asked. "No dear, no, no, no." Hitomi   
turned around started to walk away. "Think about it please." her mother asked  
her.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Hitomi tried to smile but she just couldn't force it.   
With that she ran to her room. When she went in she threw herself on her bed.  
'Thank god my room's the same.' Hitomi decided it would be a waste of time   
just lying there so she started to pack her things away. When she was packing  
everything she found a piece of silk in her bag she opened it to look at a   
snow white feather. "Van." she breathed as she held the feather to her cheek   
to feel it's softness. "Van." she repeated.   
  
'Hitomi? Are you home already?' a voice came in her mind.   
  
"Oh Van!?" she had forgotten they could communicate for a second, what would   
she tell him? Oh no.  
  
'Hitomi, something's bothering you I can tell what is it?' Van was worried.   
And she loved him for caring.  
  
'Oh Van' she sulked. She didn't know what to do.  
  
'Hitomi? Hitomi, what is it?' Van would do anything to get her to tell.  
  
'I don't know what to do anymore Van.' Van was confused and he wished he   
wasn't.  
  
'I don't understand Hitomi.'   
  
'Ok Van, you see my...my...' Hitomi knew she wasn't helping by stalling.  
  
'Yes?' asking calmly, he knew something bad had happened.  
  
'My parents they...' Hitomi felt more tears still coming.  
  
'Are they ok?' Van asked her still calm but worried.  
  
'Yeah, their fine but...they just gave some news to me that I didn't need.'   
Hitomi shut her eyes trying not to cry.  
  
'Is someone hurt?'  
  
'No nothing like that.' Hitomi replied softly.  
  
'Then what was the news about?' Van wished he was there to help her threw   
this, even though he didn't know what it was yet.  
  
'It was...was....was about me getting betrothed Van!' Hitomi told the last   
part a little to fast and the voice was full of fear and she even knew it   
herself. Van didn't reply. Hitomi knew he was hurting, she had to do   
something. 'I don't want to Van.' she breathed so very quietly in her   
thoughts, but he heard. He still didn't reply. Hitomi could feel his   
emotions, anger, sadness, and he was scared. 'Van, please, please say   
something. I need you.'  
  
'Hitomi' Van stayed calm but Hitomi knew he was holding in his feelings.   
'I...'  
  
'Van, I'm....I'm scared Van. I don't want to.' Hitomi was now sitting on the   
floor hugging her knee's like a little child would do. But she didn't care.  
  
'Oh Hitomi.....' Van felt sorry for her also, she could feel it, but she   
could also feel his anger. 'I guess you'll....you'll have to-'  
  
"NO!" Hitomi said aloud, she didn't care how childish she was acting.  
  
'But Hitomi think about it, if you no you'll never love again then...then...'  
  
'No Van.' Hitomi said calmer then the first time. 'I can't.'  
  
'Hitomi listen to me now ok?' Hitomi nodded and he somehow knew she did.   
'It's ok if you marry, I wont mind' Hitomi was almost heart broken at this.   
'You know you'll never love again right?'   
  
'Yeah' Hitomi answered.  
  
'Well as long as I know you'll never love anyone but me it doesn't matter   
does it?'  
  
'Van?' Hitomi was shocked.  
  
'Right?' Van asked again.  
  
'But, if I do, will you be ok?' She asked, still not wanting to go threw with  
what was happening.  
  
'I'll be fine, It may take sometime for me to get used to you being married   
but as long as I know that you love me and only me then I'll be fine.   
Anyway's remember I also have to marry someone I don't want to so, I guess   
that makes us even.' Hitomi smiled but was sad at realizing the truth.   
'But just the same I'll have to make sure he treats you right and that he's   
nice and good looking, of course not as good looking as me.' Hitomi smiled   
and giggled at him.  
  
'What if he's not?' Hitomi asked she loved how Van always made her feel   
better.  
  
'I'll just have to hurt him really bad.' Hitomi pretended to shake her   
finger at him.  
  
'Tut tut tut! Not good Van!' Van smiled he was glad he made her feel better,   
he just wished he could take his own advise. 'Anyway's how will you know all   
this.'  
  
'Oh I have connections.' Van pretended.  
  
'Yeah all the way to the Mystic moon and back, oh wait! Ha you do, Me!'   
Hitomi started to sulk again realizing what she had said.  
  
'Yes Hitomi you, and only you.' Hitomi smiled.   
  
'I guess I should tell my parents.'  
  
'Yeah.' Van wished this never happened still. 'Hitomi?'  
  
'Huh?' Hitomi wondered.   
  
'You'll still talk to me right, even after your...' Van stopped he just   
couldn't say it.  
  
'Van....where did you ever get the idea I would stop talking to you, after   
all like you said yourself I will always love YOU and ONLY you!' Van smiled   
with a sigh of relief.   
  
'Cya later Hitomi.'   
  
'You too Van, love you.' They then broke the connection and Hitomi walked   
down stairs. "Mom, Dad can we talk?" she asked her parents who were both   
still on the couch talking.  
  
"Of course dear." her mother said as Hitomi took a seat across from them.  
  
"I've decided to," Hitomi froze, "I decided to well, to marry the man you   
picked out." she watched as their faces lit up.  
  
"Oh that's great dear." her mother hugged her. "Now come have some dinner."  
  
"Sure." Hitomi smiled. 'That's it no more thinking about it anymore!' she   
told herself. They all ate dinner and talked again like they had been before   
until her brother came down.  
  
"My times up an-" he froze "wow! This time I really am shocked! You heard   
the news and-" he stopped again, "you did hear the news right? I'm not making  
that mistake twice!" Hitomi nodded.   
  
"Ok good! Let me start over, COUGH *clears throat* wow! This time I really   
am shocked! You heard the news and your still happy! I mean I thought you   
would have left already!" His father gave him a look but he just shrugged.   
Hitomi smiled. She had to admit her brother still was a cutie.   
"What?! You ate with out me? Gee, I thought family's were suppose to eat   
together? Oh no! my picture of a happy family is now fading what ever will I  
do?" her brother spit out while he covered his face as if he was sobbing.  
  
"Ok what do you want?" his father asked now looking at the newspaper.  
  
"20 bucks?"   
  
"WH-!?!?!" before Mr. Kansaki could talk his son butted in.  
  
"Me and Dan are going out tomorrow to the skate park and we are going to go   
get our passes today, remember you told me to do something for tomoro-" It   
was his turn to get cut off.  
  
"We know." his father gave him a glare and he just went of to call Dan to   
see if he was ready.  
  
"Ok, what more have you got to tell me?" Hitomi asked while she fiddled with   
the spoon in her tea.  
  
"Well dear you see, we invited-"   
  
"NO!" Hitomi stood up "You didn't! Oh no you did!" Hitomi sat back down and   
put her head in her hands.  
  
"Sorry dear but we did your right, we should have told you but," her mother   
was rubbing her back with her closest arm.  
  
"Don't." Hitomi said "save it, what's done is done it can't be helped. What   
time is he coming tomorrow?"   
  
"They dear, they" her mother corrected her.  
  
"They?" Hitomi asked confused.  
  
"His parents too." Hitomi sighed. Just great she thought to herself.  
  
"I'm going to bed, I need the rest." 'do I ever! Maybe Van will talk to me-   
no. I shouldn't bother him anymore. Poor Van, I wish I was with him instead.'  
Hitomi though to herself as she walked to her room and put on her pajama's.  
Her green pants again with a short loose t-shirt that was stripped with   
grey, green, and navy. 'Sleep Hitomi you got a lot to do tomorrow, like what   
you ask, well I gotta go shopping for a new dress that's something arg! Good night.  
  
  
  
HEY! (sorry i'm really hyper!) did ya like it? i hope, i do this for you guys   
so it's really good if you like it! please email me or review telling me what  
you think of it! thanks!  
  
luv, emi 


	3. chapter 3

OH MY BOB!! I HAVE 16 REVIEWS!!! 16!!!! AND I ONLY HAD 2 CHAPTERS UP!   
THAT IS LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOL!!! OH AND I GOT A FEW   
REVIEWS SAYING STUFF LIKE 'HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE HITOMI AND VAN TOGETHER?'   
well truth is......  
  
THIS IS A HITOMI AND VAN FIC!! I AM SOOOOOOOO A VAN AND HITOMI FAN!  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! AND PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! AND IF YOU WANT  
TO KNOW WHY I'M YELLING WELL I'M EXCITTED AND THATS THE ONLY REASON, HAHA I JUST   
LIKE CAPS! HAHA ok then.......  
  
oh yeah and sorry about the spelling again, i have no one editing this....oops,   
it's just spencer takes to long, haha BUT I LOVE YOU SPENCER! lol. but thats  
because she is really busy with her own fic's.   
  
OK! oh this is a good chapter! cliffhanger! well not really kinda, hahah.   
oh my i'm hyper! :)! well hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Allen, Celena I'm glad you could come." Van greeted his two friend, Merle at  
his side.  
  
"Van, you too." Allen nodded his head.   
  
"Hi Van!!! MERLE!!!" Celena and Merle clobbered each other with their hugs.   
They were really great friends, when the couldn't see each other they would   
write the other, not that writing to each other was bad it's just 'three'   
times a 'day' at the 'minimum' is a bit much.   
  
"Celena how have you been!?" Merle chirped.  
  
"You think she'd know with the letters they write." Van murmured to Allen,   
Allen nodded.   
  
"Lord Van!" a man came running towards Van. "Lord Van! Your advisers request   
you meet them right now."   
  
"Are you sure it's important?" Van asked a little upset, it would be very   
rude for him to leave his guests. The man nodded. "Allen I-" He got cut off.  
  
"We understand Van." Van nodded in thanks and went off with the other man.   
"Merle-" It was Allen's turn to get cut off.  
  
"I know, he's not acting like himself." Merle answered before the question   
came.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed too, something's wrong. Do you think it had to do with the   
meeting he's going to now?" Celena asked.  
  
"No, it's something personal, I can tell." Allen was still looking at where   
Van had left.  
  
********************  
  
"HITOMI! HITOMI!!!!" Hitomi put the pillow over her head to muffle her   
mother's voice that was calling her. She then heard her mother say something   
like 'go on up'.   
  
'Oh my god!! Could it be him? The guy?! No mom would have woken me up, it's   
probably my brother or-' But before she could finish thinking a head popped   
in under the pillow with her.   
  
"Good morning sleepy head," Said a familiar voice.  
  
"YUKARI!!!!!" Hitomi screamed and jumped up in bed a hugged her friend to   
death. Both girls laughed as they hugged each other still on the bed.   
  
"Hitomi," Another voice was heard from the doorway. Hitomi froze, then turned  
her head towards the voice.   
  
"AMONO!" Hitomi jumped up on her bed and ran of the edge and literally jumped  
into him hugging him. "Haha hi! Where did you two come from!? And why so   
early!?" she laughed as she let go and went back over and sat on the edge of   
her bed. Yukari joined her.  
  
"Hitomi, first of all we live here, and why so early, well truth is it's not   
all that early." Hitomi looked at her watch. It said '11:43'.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I got to go to the mall!" She jumped up and started going threw   
her drawers, picking out clothes she would wear. "Umm....Amono?" Hitomi   
blushed as she was about to hall of her shirt then remembered.  
  
"Oh, hahaha, ok?" Amono turned 100 different colors red with a sweatdrop and   
left the room closing the door. Yukari then turned around, her back facing   
Hitomi.  
  
"Mall you say? Hey, I wanted to go out shopping too, can both of us go?"   
Yukari asked still back on.  
  
"Sure!" Hitomi answered while she haled on a pair of jeans and a white   
halter top. She then brushed her hair and let it hang loose. Hitomi turned   
around, she just then noticed. "YUKARI!" She screamed and ran over hugging   
her friend once again. "Why didn't you tell me you were engaged?!" Yukari   
who almost suffered from a heart attack smiled.  
  
"Me and Amono were waiting for the right time to tell you." She laughed as   
Hitomi let go of her.  
  
"So when's the wedding?!" she laughed but then froze at the word wedding,   
she remember what happened yesterday, and 'why' she was going to the mall.   
Yukari noticed this.  
  
"Hitomi are you ok?" Yukari looked at the now sad girl in front of her.   
"What's wrong?" Yukari tried again.   
  
"I guess that makes two of us," Yukari looked confused but then remembered,   
Mrs. Kansaki had told them about their 'plans'. Yukari suddenly felt horrible  
for Hitomi.   
  
"Oh Hitomi," Yukari hugged Hitomi again who almost cried but forced herself   
not to.   
  
"Come on, lets go. Amono's waiting for us." Yukari watched her friend with   
sad eyes as they descended the stairs.   
  
********************  
  
Merle had been worried all day about Van, he just wasn't acting right. She   
had this strange feeling it had to do with Hitomi. It wasn't so bad now that   
Celena was here to help occupy her mind, and keep her going. It was great   
having someone around the castle you could talk and hang out with. Usually   
she would be bored out of her mind, unless she was with Van. The court lady's  
were so boring! How she hated to be even near them! Anyway, back to the   
problem at hand, Van. If only she could get him to open up, but she had only   
seen Hitomi do that. Though sometimes she could get him to, but, not like   
Hitomi could.  
  
"Merle you hungry?" It was Celena.  
  
"Yeah, want to go back to the castle and get something to eat?" Merle and   
Celena had wandered somewhere into the garden.   
  
"Yeah sur- Merle what's that?" Celena had spotted something. It looked like   
a cave or tunnel, behind all the vines and plants. When Celena got it all off  
they looked in. It was like a long skinny hallway, Celena walked in.  
  
"Celena where are you going?!" Merle wasn't sure about this, something didn't  
smell right, or wrong, that's what scared her.  
  
"Going in, what does it look like? Well, are you coming or not?" Merle froze   
for a second, then scurried in after her. She nodded, they then carried on.   
As they got farther in it got wider, they must have been walking for at lest   
10 minutes when they came across a room, if that's what you wanted to call   
it. It was round, but in the middle of the cave room there was a glowing   
light. Merle grabbed Celena's arm as she started to walk towards it. Celena   
looked back at her confused.  
  
"Stop, something's not right." Celena looked back at the light. She turned   
back and nodded.  
  
"Should we tell Allen and Van?" She asked. Merle nodded.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I want to know what it is!" Celena smiled and nodded,  
they both turned around and ran out.  
  
*******************  
  
"How about this one?" Hitomi walked out of the change room wearing a plain   
yellow sun dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
"It's ok I guess, how about this one?" Yukari asked holding up a blue one   
just like it.  
  
"Yukari, this ones yellow that ones blue what's the difference?" Hitomi   
smiled at her friend, she was enjoying the day, even though she was in a bad   
situation.  
  
"The difference is that this one is blue, that ones yellow," Hitomi laughed   
and grabbed the dress from her and walked back into the dressing room. Amono   
had stayed back at Hitomi's, he was having tea with her parents talking about   
the wedding.   
  
"Ok let me see it!" Yukari called out. With that Hitomi walked out in the   
blue dress. "Oh that ones nice, try this one on now," Yukari held up another   
dress.  
  
"Yukari!!!" Hitomi looked at the girl in shock. Then laughed. "No I don't   
like that one. Got anymore?" With that Yukari lifted another one from behind   
her.   
  
"Yup, how about this one?" Hitomi took it and went back in, when she came out  
Yukari had a big grin. "That is so the one!" Hitomi looked herself over in   
the mirror, she was wearing a orange skirt which went to her knee's, with   
yellow flowers on it. Her top was a white sleeveless shirt with orange   
trimming.   
  
"Yeah I'm getting this," She took it off and bought it. "Yukari hungry?" She   
nodded. "Ok lets go have lunch, my treat." Yukari picked up her bags and they  
walked away chatting and laughing like teenagers.   
  
*******************  
  
"LORD VAN!!!!!!!" Merle called as she ran down the hallways of the castle.   
"LORD VAN!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!??????"   
  
"Merle?" Van's head popped out of a doorway.  
  
"LORD VAN!!" She jumped. She hadn't expected him there.  
  
"Merle did you want something?" Van asked stepping into the hallway. Merle   
grabbed him and started running dragging him behind her. "MERLE! What are   
you doing!?!?! Merle stop!!!" but she didn't she just kept running.  
  
*******************  
  
"Allen open up now!!!!!!!" Celena was banging on her brothers door. "ALLEN!!"  
she screamed to him.  
  
"Celena what do you want!!?" Allen opened the door. But she didn't answer she  
just grabbed his arm and pulled him, running to the garden were they would   
meet Van and Merle. "CELENA! What are you doing!!?" Allen yelled trying to   
keep up with his younger sister.  
  
********************  
  
"Mom, Dad, Amono?!" Hitomi called when they entered the house.  
  
"Yeah, Mom, Dad, Amono?!" Yukari called, Hitomi gave her a weird look then   
laughed. Actually she wasn't surprised, Yukari was like her sister, she   
basically lived at her house even when Hitomi wasn't home she could be found   
here.  
  
"We're in here dear's'," Hitomi's mother called, emphasizing the word dear   
with an 's'. They walked in with bags in their hands. "Well looked   
like you cleaned the stores," Hitomi's mother commented.  
  
"No," Yukari laughed, "But we got some nice stuff."  
  
"Oh and congratulations Yukari, Amono told us the news," Mr. Kansaki smiled.  
  
"Why thank you," Yukari said after kissing Amono on the check. Then taking a   
seat next to him.  
  
"Yes I guess Hitomi's told you about her good news al-" Mrs. Kansaki got cut   
of by her daughter.  
  
"I wouldn't call it good news, and yes Yukari knows, but Amono doesn't I   
don't think," Amono shook his head left to right telling them he didn't know,  
but by the sadness in Hitomi's eyes he wasn't sure if he wanted to.   
"Amono I'm sorry but I, -it'll have to wait" Hitomi choked on that sentence,   
trying to keep in her tears. Everybody noticed. "Excuse me." With that Hitomi  
grabbed her bags and ran to her room.  
  
"Hitomi!" Yukari called, she was going to go after her but Amono grabbed her   
hand.  
  
"I'll go," He said simply, he stood up and kissed Yukari's forehead and   
walked up to Hitomi's room.  
  
********************  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Van asked as Celena and Allen joined them.  
  
"Ok you wont believe this," Merle started.  
  
"We probably wont," Van mumbled but she heard and gave him a look.  
  
"But you will when we take you there!" Celena jumped with excitement. "Ok we   
were walking in the garden, way, way, out back, when we came across a cave of  
sort. When we walked in-" Merle interrupted her.  
  
"We found a 'something'!" Merle jumped and Celena just kind of sulked cause   
she didn't get to tell the good part, but it soon left as she wanted to get   
going.  
  
"A 'something'?" Allen asked, but very curious. They nodded in union.  
  
"Come on!" Merle yelled as she and Celena ran off, Allen and Van followed,   
both were interested now.  
  
  
  
did you like it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! oh i hope you did!! PLEASE REVIEW! i'm like   
OMG reviews! and yes i'm weird! (ok i was like soooo happy when i saw all the   
reviews you wouldn't believe it! yes i'm a loser! lol)  
  
breath  
  
ok hope you review and email, and thanks for reading! I'll put the next chapter  
up soon! (it's already writen soooo)  
  
ok bye!  
emi.  



	4. chapter 4

OH WOW!!! this chapter is awsome!! i love it!! you guys finally find out who the  
'husband to be' is!! oh wow wow wow!! oh and you people should see the next chapter!  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!   
  
WARNING!!: this story takes a totally twist!! it does a few things you would never  
have thought would happen!   
  
HAHA  
  
PS: sorry about the spelling, and i'm expeshally sorry about the spelling of   
Zaiboc and Dragconion, i don't think i spelt them write, someone can correct me   
if they want.  
  
anyways hope yeah like it!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Ok how do I look?" Hitomi asked as she modeled everyone her new outfit.  
  
"Oh it's perfect Hitomi," Her mother commented. Amano, Yukari, and her father   
also gave her comments on her looks, all good. Hitomi was wearing her new   
skirt and a shirt that she had bought and her hair was up in a messy bun,   
some clips in here and there.  
  
Although Amano acted happy he just couldn't forget the conversation he had   
with Hitomi earlier.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hitomi, what' wrong?" Amano just walked in and shut the door lightly behind   
him, Hitomi was sitting on her bed, head in hands. Amano went over and sat   
down by her and put a comforting arm around her. "Hitomi, come on you no you  
can tell me anything."  
  
"Oh, Amano!" Hitomi fell into him and sob into his shirt. Amano rocked her   
back and forth like a baby, she did seem to com down a bit. When she finally   
stopped enough to talk Amano tried again.  
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Amano asked as he leaned forward to see her.  
  
"OK, I'll tell," Hitomi took a breath. "When I came back yesterday mom and   
dad said they had some news....." Hitomi started her story. At the end Amano   
could help but hold her again as she started to cry. He just couldn't imagine  
his parents doing such a thing, all he could do was pity her. Amano finally   
got up after she dried her eyes. They decided that they should go down,   
that's when Hitomi realized she had to get ready, her 'date' would be here   
in a hour or so.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
"Amano we better get going, it's getting late and their 'company' is going   
to be here in a few minutes." Yukari told her to be husband.  
  
"Yeah, your right. Thank you for the tea Mr. And Mrs. Kansaki," Amano and   
Yukari left. Hitomi in the door waving.   
  
"CALL ME TOMORROW YUKARI!" Hitomi called out to her. She laughed and closed   
the door. "Mom what time is it?" Hitomi asked her mother.  
  
"10 to 6 why?" her mother asked.  
  
"Their going to be her in 10 minutes!! I got to go get ready and check myself  
over!" With that she ran out of the room up to her own.  
  
********************  
  
"What is it?" Allen whispered, afraid to talk to loud.  
  
"We don't no," Celena replied, all eyes were locked on the bright blue light   
in the center of the room, Van started to walk towards it.  
  
"Lord Van!! Be careful!" Merle yelled. He only nodded. There was something   
about this 'light' it was so, so familiar somehow. He had to shield his   
eyes when he got so close to it, he kept walking to it though. Van could feel  
the heat from it as he got closer, but all of a sudden it stopped. That's it,  
just stopped. He was inside the light, when he looked there was shard of rock  
sticking up from the ground, the top was flat like a table. When he got   
closer he looked down on the flat surface and,  
  
"VAN!? ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" Van turned around when he heard the voice, it was  
Allen, he couldn't see him but he knew the voice.   
  
"I'm fine! Come here!!" Van yelled back, as if a command the three came in,   
though shielding their eyes, they then stood next to Van and let their hands   
drop when they saw it. On top of the flat surface they all saw, writing.   
  
"Lord Van? What is it?" Merle asked as she hung off he's arm.  
  
"It's a prophecy I think Merle," Van leaned closer to read it. "It says,   
'If you who dared to enter the blinding light, and read the lines of the   
bellow, you are the one with the dragconion fate. They will return, the   
powerful one. But not only as they were, and maybe not alone.', that's it."  
  
"Ok.........weird, and scary," Celena was confused. So was everybody else.   
"Anyone know what it means?"   
  
"I don't now, but it got the draconian part right, Van is a draconian," Van   
nodded. "But, 'they will return, the powerful one. But not only as they were,  
and maybe not alone?' what's that suppose to mean?" Allen eyes wavered as he   
said this, a thought came to mind. He'd have to talk to Van about it. "Lets   
go."   
  
"Now Allen?!" Celena jumped, grabbing her brother. "We just got here! And   
it's just getting good!"  
  
"Celena! This isn't a book! Who know's what can happen?" Allen told her.  
  
"Allen's right, lets go. I'll see if I can find out anything about this place   
just the same," Everyone agreed with Van and they all left.   
  
********************  
  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"Hitomi their here!!" Her mother called as she stood and flattened the   
wrinkles out of her long blue sun dress. She walked to the door with her   
husband, Hitomi joined them. Her mother had told her earlier that when they   
opened the door they should all be standing together. Her mother opened the   
door, there stood a middle aged man wearing casual pants that were dark grey,  
and a long button up white shirt. He was holding hands with a middle aged   
woman with blond hair, in a sun dress that was green with yellow trimming,   
obviously married. There was a younger man around Hitomi's age, but something  
was wrong Hitomi could tell, she took another look at the man. She froze.  
  
"Hello, Silvia, Kail, it's nice to see you again." Her farther welcomed.   
They all bowed to each other, Hitomi too when her mother gave her a death   
stair.   
  
"You too, Oh and this must be Hitomi, nice to meet you Hitomi," Hitomi smiled  
and bowed but was still in shock.   
  
"Lets go in and let these two get acquainted," The four agreed and went out   
of the back bridge, it was a beautiful day.  
  
"H-h-how? D-did you?-" Hitomi stuttered. The man smiled.  
  
"Yes nice to see you to Hitomi, or should I say Mystic Moon girl," Hitomi   
looked Dilandau over, he hadn't changed much, he's hair was a little longer,   
he was more built, and looked more mature, if that was possible. But he still  
had those eyes, those blood thirsty eyes, and he's lips were curled up in a   
evil grin. This was the first time she had ever seen him without he's armor,   
well she never did she him much, thank god. He was wearing khaki pants with   
a long sleeved shirt that was dark red, which matched his eyes. She had never  
been alone with him like this, she wanted to run, afraid of what he may do.  
  
'Breath Hitomi, you can handle this, this can't be your, OH MY GOD! I have   
to marry him!!!! ok you can get out of this, he wont marry you, no, no, no,   
right? ARG! Ok breath!' Dilandau looked over he's once enemy, she was   
beautiful, he had to admit, she was wearing cloths that were stylish, a   
popular hair style, high heel sandals. She didn't look to different, she was   
more shaped, she wasn't that small teenager anymore. Her hair was long down   
to her waste almost, but her eyes were the same, he was glad of that for some  
reason.  
  
" Would you like me to explain?" Dilandau asked the wide eyes girl. She   
suddenly came back to reality and relaxed a bit.  
  
"Yes, but not here, lets go walk outside, away where I can scream," Hitomi   
said the last part sarcastically but to her, she meant it. Dilandau laughed,   
so she had a sense of humor.  
  
"Ok, then," He and Hitomi walked out back to the patio.   
  
"Mom, Dad, we're going for a walk, we'll be back time for supper don't worry."  
Hitomi said as Dilandau stood next to her. The four adults looked pleased   
that they were going for a walk. Dilandau took note of this and grabbed   
Hitomi's hand in his, holding it fingers intertwined. Hitomi almost yelped   
at this sudden movement and wanted to grab her hand right back, but kept it   
there, she didn't want to make a sene. Then she saw it the four adults at   
the table suddenly smiled wide, very wide at what had just happened, one of   
them even winked to the others.  
  
"Don't worry honey, you just take your time, you two." Her mother smiled.   
They both nodded and walked back into the house, as soon as the door shut   
and their parents couldn't see or hear she snatched her hand back.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?!" she yelled at him, he just grinned.  
  
"Hey, they seemed to enjoy it," They walked out the front door and down her   
driveway to the sidewalk. "So, anyway, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why your hear? How can it be? with Celena and all, how did you get hear-"   
Dilandau interrupted her.  
  
"Yeah whatever, ok, when you left, Gaea that is, Celena and I were having   
trouble, we kept switching back and forth. So Allen took 'us' to some   
scientists who separated us into two people. Since Zaiboc was gone and most   
people wanted me dead, I had no one to go to, and well," Dilandau looked   
away and turned a pinkish color. "Well, I was alone, so I asked the   
scientists or sorcerers whatever they are, to send me to the Mystic Moon, or   
earth. They did so. I can't remember getting here, my so called 'parents'   
said they found me out in the woods unconscious. They adopted me and well,   
I've been living here sense." Hitomi almost felt sorry for him.  
  
"Oh, but how did you get hooked in 'this'?" Hitomi asked about their   
'engagement'. Dilandau laughed at the way she said 'this'.  
  
"Oh, well that wasn't hard, they knew that I wasn't a 'girl' loving guy, and   
well said they had some nice friends from school who were supposed to have a   
daughter the same age, who happened to be you, so they hooked us up." He   
looked at Hitomi who looked like she was disgusted and sick. "HEY! Don't   
look at me like that, what you think I didn't put up a fight?! I didn't want   
to get married!"  
  
"HA! And the great Dilandau lost the fight?!" Hitomi laughed, first he looked  
angry but then laughed also which startled Hitomi. When she stopped she grew   
serious, "Yes, well my fight isn't over yet, I am 'not' getting married."   
She said looking strait ahead. When she looked over at him, he looked hurt.   
She felt bad at that moment. Actually he was hurt, truth was he would rather   
marry Hitomi then some girl he didn't know at all, but he would dare admit   
that.  
  
"Know what?" Hitomi looked over at him again, "I miss Gaea, here, it's just   
not the same, there I had power, here I'm just a commoner, I'm like everybody  
else..." Hitomi felt horrible now, she realized what he must feel like,   
having all that power then losing it all. Everything change on you, not   
understanding anything. That feeling she knew, she knew it all to well, the   
feeling of not understanding anything. Dilandau saw the look in her eyes of   
pity and sadness, hurt and understanding. He smiled, it wasn't a evil grin   
that he usually gave people, this was a friendly smile almost, welcoming.  
  
********************   
  
'If you who dared to enter the blinding light, and read the lines of the   
bellow, you are the one with the draconian fate. They will return, the   
powerful one. But not only as they were, and maybe not alone.' Van kept   
reading those lines over and over, he had wrote them down when they returned.  
  
"Van," Van turned around and saw Allen there, Merle and Celena were not,   
"Van, can we talk?"   
  
"Yeah, something wrong Allen?" Van ask him. He took a seat, Allen followed.  
  
"I'm not sure," Van looked puzzled by this, "It's about the prophecy," Van   
nodded for him to carry on, "Well it had the draconion part right so, I was   
thinking, about the rest 'They will return, the powerful one' do you think,"   
Allen let out a sigh, "Well, do you think it could be Hitomi?" Van froze, he   
hadn't expected this, Hitomi returning. The more he thought about it the more  
it made sense.  
  
"Allen, I'm not going to doubt this prophecy, the part about my heritage was   
right. And that second part does tie in, maybe, maybe your right." Van suddenly  
was filled with joy, but it left as fast as it came, " 'But not as they were,  
and maybe not alone'," Allen looked up at Van from his eye spot on the floor.  
"Allen the last part, not as they were and maybe not alone,"  
  
"Yes so what does it mean?" Allen asked him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's Hitomi now," 'and maybe not alone' this phrase kept   
playing over and over in his head, he remembered the conversation Hitomi and   
him had, had the day before.   
  
"How can you be so sure?" Allen asked again, Van seemed to be off in his own   
world.  
  
"Allen yesterday Hitomi and I, well you know how we can communicate, she told  
me that, well," It was Van's turn to let out a sigh. "Well, she's getting   
married." Allen froze. All the color lost in his face, married?  
  
"A-a-ah?" Allen could only stare, how was Van taking this so lightly?! Allen   
just did nothing but sat there in shock. Finally he moved, "Married? Does she,   
well does sh-?" Van cut him off, he was glad he couldn't say it anyway.  
  
"No she does love him, she was betrothed , that's why I think it could be her.   
She may come back but 'not alone'."   
  
********************  
  
How did you like it?! i bit you NEVER ONCE thought it would be Dilandau, well, maybe  
you did, but alot of you thought it was Paro! HAHAHAHAHA, actully my bestfriend thought  
it was him too! (to tell you the truth i never even thought of using Paro to be the   
husband! *i'm a idiot!*)   
  
but i told you it had a big twist to it!!!  
  
so.............. whats with this prophecy? is Hitomi really coming back? when and why?  
  
thanks for reading!! AND PLEASE! REVIEW!!! last time i never got many review,   
i'm starting to think people are losing interest, and if no one likes it then *sob*  
then i'll stop........and truth i don't really want to, but i don't want to waste my time  
cause i do have a life. (really?? SHUT UP! haha)  
  
anyways bye!  
emi  



	5. chapter 5

ok people! i'm major sorry! i didn't mean to take so long with this! it's just   
this mouth has been really busy! and i know you guys don't want excuses, you just  
want to read so i'll let you, still major sorry tho!  
  
WARNING: This chapter has the bad word for poo in it! and it also has the bad word  
that starts with 'p' and rhymes with 'miss' haha ok? GOOD! thats done. So read  
at your own rish thingmabober.  
  
here ya go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Ice cream?" Dilandau and Hitomi had been walking awhile, mostly in silence,   
they didn't know how to talk to each other. But Dilandau had been the one to   
break the silence.  
  
"What?!" Hitomi yelled back at him in surprise.   
  
"Do. You. Want. A. Ice cream?. It's not a hard question, well maybe for you   
but normal peop-" She cut him of there.  
  
"I heard you the first time, it's just, well your being nice, that's kinda   
of scarey." Hitomi wasn't used to this Dilandau. She heard laughing and   
turned to see Dilandau laughing his head off.  
  
"You think that's scarey do you? My dear you haven't seen scarey yet, not   
'yet'." This really got to Hitomi, who froze and just looked at him, he   
smiled that evil grin of his.  
  
'Ok this is not good, no I don't think so...' Hitomi had to change the   
subject, fast. "No thank you, I saw enough on Gaea, thanks to you, yes ice   
cream sounds good please." She said this strictly but Dilandau laughed, this   
laughing stuff was getting on her nerves.   
  
"Ok what kind?" she told him a twist and he went over and got their ice   
creams. As he did that she sat down under a tree, 'what's happening?! My   
life just seams to get weirder and weirder, Dilandau? Do I really have to   
live with him for the rest of my life? GOD! What would happen to my, 'our'   
children?! They'd be monsters! No, no, no this is NOT they way I wanted my   
life, where did I take the wrong turn!?'  
  
"Och! What was that for?!" She screamed at Dilandau, who had just kicked her   
in the leg.  
  
"Well I called you name like 5 times!!" he sneered then sat down next to her.  
  
"Gee, you didn't have to kick me though..." She answered him back.  
  
"Ok next time I'll slap you," She just gave him a glare that shot daggers.   
He just grinned that grin again.  
  
"Anyway why are you being so nice?" She asked him while they sat down and   
ate there ice cream.  
  
"Well if you want I can go back to totally mean again, that's not a problem,"   
He said after a lick of his ice cream.  
  
"That's not what I asked," She said back in a cold voice.  
  
He sighed, "Fine then, well when they found me, I was my usual self, except   
I wouldn't hurt them because I was afraid I would end up alone again. They   
even tried sending me to boot camp, hahahah, now that was fun! This guy kept   
yelling in my face, I got sick of him so, well I got ride of him, and 'no'   
I didn't kill him, I didn't get that far, they stopped me. But everyone in   
there thought that place was so strict really it was nothing, well I guess   
it helped being in Zaiboc first. But in the end they just talked to me   
telling me if I didn't act right they would be forced to put me back up for   
adoption. Well that's what got to me, if there's anything I REALLY hate is   
being alone." Hitomi hadn't licked her ice cream since before Dilandau's   
'story', it was touching in a weird odd way.  
  
"Oh, so that's why......." She then realized her ice cream was melting and   
toke a few licks.  
  
"Yeah, but my sword, I wouldn't dare give it up so they ended up putting me   
in a sword class of sort so that it was put to use." He laughed. She smiled,   
he was almost a friend, if he could be that, well he didn't seem too bad.  
  
"Ready to go?" Hitomi asked him as they finished their ice cream, he nodded.   
"Come on then," She said, he looked up and went wide eyed. Hitomi was in   
front of him hand out to help him up. "Well?" she said, so he smiled took   
her hand and she helped him up.  
  
********************  
  
Hitomi coming back? Hitomi returning? When? Why? How? What's going to happen?  
Tons of questions like these ran threw four peoples minds, Celena, Merle,   
Van, and Allen. Van and Allen had told them of their discovery. Merle had   
jumped for joy when she heard this, she used to be Hitomi's enemy for Van,   
but they had become friends in the end, and Merle realized how much she   
missed her when she left, she truly missed her, very much. She had giving   
Celena all the information on Hitomi that she knew of. Celena now wanted to   
meet Hitomi very badly and become her friend. She had thought this   
secretively to herself, because it was kind of weird sounding, but Merle   
could tell.  
  
"Allen, when do you think she'll come?" Celena asked for the hundredth time,   
he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Celena, we don't even know if she's coming for sure," he told her, she   
looked saddened by this, but smiled again.  
  
"But the chances are high right?!" She giggled to herself. Allen looked over   
at her confused.  
  
"Yes, I suppose there higher then they ever were, why?" Allen asked her, as   
Merle came in. Merle had just got the tale end of the conversation.  
  
"Because she wants to become Hit-" Merle had tried to blurt our the reason,   
but Celena had jumped up and put a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Because I want, I want, I want to get her autograph, yeah that's it! Yeah!   
That's it!" Allen looked at her oddly. "What?" she asked him. He just   
shrugged.  
  
"Well, if she comes we're all going to get to see her, sure I bet you two   
will become great close friends," He smiled to himself.  
  
"REALLY?! DO YOU REALLY THINK SO!?!?!?" she jumped up and down,   
automatically letting go of Merle who just stood there with a sweatdrop.   
  
"Total give away Celena," She muttered, Celena then realized and stopped   
with a sweatdrop of her own.  
  
"I mean, gee, that would be a Honor, I 'never' thought 'ever' that we could   
become friends," Celena tried to cover up.  
  
"Celena I'm not that dense," Said Allen as he stood up, he walked over to   
Celena and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Hitomi not a picky   
person, you don't have to be someone 'big' to talk to her, she'll become   
friends with anyone, and certainly you. You don't have to worry Hitomi's   
nothing like the court lady's," Allen smiled, and Celena giggled. Allen   
then excused himself from the room and walked down the hall somewhere.   
  
"Gee, way to give it away though. To bad I couldn't blurt it out fast   
enough," Merle snickered. Celena who had been in a totally different world   
with glossy eyes looking at nothing, heard this.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Merle then realized her mistake but   
it was to late, "Your a dead cat!!" Celena jumped after Merle, who ran out   
the door. She ran on ahead but Celena was still running after her. "NO FAIR! I'M WEARING A DRESS!"   
  
*******************  
  
"Mom, Dad? We're home!" Hitomi called as they entered her house, they didn't   
notice when they came in one of the cars was gone. "Mom?" She called again.   
  
"Look, on the counter, a note," Dilandau picked it up and read it out loud.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dear Hitomi & Dilandau,  
  
Hitomi, your father and I, along with your parents Dilandau, are   
gone out for the night. we're not sure when we'll be home, but we'll be home   
when you wake up tomorrow morning don't worry, Dilandau your parents said to   
stay here the night as well. Your supper is still warm on the table, dessert   
is in the fridge. Hope you had a nice walk, and enjoy your night.  
  
Love,   
Mom."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
"Well then, looks like we got the house to ourselves," Dilandau replied   
after reading.  
  
"Great," Hitomi said to sarcastically for his likings, he turned around fast   
and pushed her up against the wall holding her writes tightly.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" He yelled at her. Hitomi could feel the fear arise in   
her, and the tears daring to spill. "WHAT!? DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS!? DO   
YOU THINK I OR EVEN 'YOU' HAVE MUCH TO SAY IN THIS MATTER! WELL NEWS FLASH!   
WE DON'T!" The tears came, she couldn't help it, they ran down her face   
falling onto their shoes and the floor. "Don't give me that shit!" he yelled   
at her, she could see it in his eyes now though, he regretted what he had   
just said, "*sigh*, Listen Hitomi," He said in a calmer voice, "don't piss   
me off ok? You know, just as well as everyone, probably better then anyone,   
that I have a very, very short temper. Just the same," He said the last   
three words with a raised eyebrow and evil eyes with a evenly matching evil   
grin, "It is very fun to see you scared, don't you think?" This scared   
Hitomi, he's voice was just a whisper but the hate in it was so powerful.   
He leaned forward when he said this, not even a inch away from her nose.  
  
"Di-Dilandau, mo- move back," She said as more tears came, her voice was so   
quite that he barely understood what she said first.  
  
"Why?" He said as he leaned closer. She didn't like this, she was totally   
uncomfortable with the situation. "Hitomi? Are you scared now?" She just   
stared wide eyed, green globes glowing. To Dilandau this was fun, he would   
have a bit more fun now.  
  
"Dilandau? What? What are you doing?" She asked just before his lips meet   
hers. Dilandau having the most fun he had in a while didn't notice the   
warmth and the bright light that suddenly came out of nowhere. Hitomi didn't   
either, she was to busy trying to get him away, but it was no use, he just   
pushed into her more. When he brook the kiss for air, the air tasted   
different, more fresh, he then looked around. They were no longer in Hitomi's  
kitchen, but now in the middle of the woods.  
  
"Dilandau? Were are we?" Hitomi asked, she tried to get away as she felt his   
grip loosen, but failed as he turned to face her and tightened the grip   
again.  
  
"I'll give you one guess," He said as he pushed her harder against the now   
tree.  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed, "Gaea."  
  
"No by, the park!" He yelled at her.  
  
********************  
  
"Van?" Allen opened the door and called.  
  
"Allen?" Van called back, he was sitting in his window sill.  
  
"Van? Are you ok?" Allen asked walking over to him.   
  
"If only, if only I could tell her, and know that it would be ok, and that   
she'd still come back, if only I knew for sure," Allen looked down at his   
friend who hadn't moved. He first was confused but then understood.  
  
"Van, maybe when she comes back she wont be-" Allen stopped he didn't want   
to upset Van more.  
  
"I only hope Allen," Allen was surprised Van replied. "That she isn't, but   
the prophecy it, it says not alone,"  
  
"Just the same, maybe it will be one of her friends or something," Van shook   
his head.  
  
"No not likely, but I wish, hope and pray to the God's it will be only a   
friend." Van finally looked up at him, "Do you think," He froze, "Do you   
think I'd have a chance even if she isn't?" Allen was took back by this, he   
had not expected Van to say anything 'near' this. But he had to say something.  
  
"Van, you talk to her, you should know. But just the same, I think she'd   
give anything to be with you," Van smiled, a real smile too. Allen smiled   
back, it had been awhile since he had seen Van smile. "So did you find out   
anything about the cave or prophecy?" Allen asked after Van walked away from   
him going over to his desk and moving a few pieces of paper around.   
  
"Yes, well not really, but I was looking threw the castles library today,   
and found and the old original planning maps for when they were building   
the original castle and garden, so I checked up on the garden maps, it seems   
that the cave was meant to be there, but," Van stopped.   
  
"What?" Allen asked him.   
  
"But the idea was crossed out, so that it would be canceled and not be   
built, but then circled again to renew the idea. Apparently my mother, Queen   
Varie, insisted that it be put there, it was written on the bottom that she   
did," Van stopped, and started thinking of his mother.  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
There was a knock on the door, Van's head snapped up. "Come in," When he said  
this a man came in, brown hair and deep brown eyes the same color. "And you   
are?" Van asked, the man did a small bow.  
  
"I am Paro, Paro King. I heard you wanted some information on a prophecy?"   
The man said this with a sly grin, as the king and the knight's eyes went   
wide.  
  
  
  
You guys sorry about that Dilandau part, it's just like 'crap' and 'get me mad'   
didn't seem right, it didn't discribe him right ya no?  
anyways thanks for reading and PLEASE reveiw! i'm losing readers i have to be!  
i'm not getting reviews anymore, (well not AS many) there still are people reading  
and reviewing and i want to thank them!  
  
THANK YOU!  
  
cya  
emi  
  



	6. chapter 6

hey everybody, oh my. This month will be one i never forget, so much happened.  
I'm to lazy to tell you but i do own my friend Spencer a little write up thing   
so here goes....  
  
ok people spencer is a GREAT writer!! like really good seriously!   
(i'm seriously not lying!)  
so you guys should go look up spencer (shes the one that like bsb and o-town  
and all that stuff) and read her fic's! they are great! oh and please review   
them!! thats what she wants really reviews hahahaha (soory just had to say that)  
anyways please go and read and review, cause if she don't get at lest 10 reviews  
this story is history, dead, gone, stoped, end.  
hahahaha not really, ok so i went a bit overbored, don't worry i wont stop! ha  
anyways......  
  
on with the story,  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Dilandau what are you doing?" Hitomi asked, she hadn't really moved since   
they came to Gaea, she was still up against the tree. All she could really   
think about was that she was back.  
  
"What does it look like Hitomi? I'm collecting sticks to start a fire, duh!   
God sometimes your so dense," He murmured the last part to himself. If looks   
could kill, he'd be dead.  
  
"Gaea," Hitomi smiled to herself, she couldn't believe she was back. She had   
to find Van, but how, Dilandau co- she stopped, Dilandau. "Oh my God,"   
Dilandau stopped and looked up at her oddly. It was only then that it hit   
her, she was to be wed to Dilandau, but she was here on Gaea, that's where   
Van was, Gaea. And even besides all that it was Dilandau! Last time he was   
here he tired to kill everyone! Would he try it again?  
  
"Well....?" Hitomi came out of her trance and looked at the impatient   
Dilandau who had frozen in place watching her.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Well??? what was that all about?" He asked her standing up.  
  
"Oh um.. Nothing, nothing," She asked turning slightly red.  
  
"Yeah sure........well anyway help out! It's dark here already and we need a   
fire!" Hitomi nodded and helped him pick up sticks.  
  
********************   
*Earlier on*  
  
Van, Allen and Paro, sat at a table with a candle lit to keep the light.   
With Celena and Merle at their sides. Paro had told them about himself,   
apparently he was the son of a man who spent his life studding the odd, or   
unnatural. He had studied along side him and knew quite a lot, including   
information on the prophecy. Paro clammed that he never ever really lived in   
one spot, but he said they could say he was from Fried. Paro also told them   
that he had studied the art of magic. But nothing more really. And no one   
asked.  
  
"So, what do you no one the prophecy?" Van asked leaning forward.  
  
"First I have to tell you that this may take while, second I have no place   
to stay-" Van cut in.  
  
"You may stay here, we have plenty of room, just carry on. Please." Paro   
nodded. He was about to start when this feeling came over him, a familiar   
feeling. He shut his eyes and concentrated to try to figure out what it was,   
but he couldn't figure it out. e had felt it before, he knew it, but where?  
  
"Paro?" It was Allen who first notice that they're visitor wasn't fully   
'with them'.   
  
"Sh!" Paro shushed them. He needed to concentrate. Finally it hit him, hard   
too, the feeling just got really strong all of a sudden when he realized   
what it was. He had felt it at the air port back on earth. "Her," Van got   
curious now.  
  
"What? What do you mean 'her', who?" Everyone was wondering what was going   
on. Paro all of a sudden jumped up from his chair. How could he have been so   
stupid! It was her! She was the one! And he knew it all along! "Paro!! What   
in Gaea is going on!?" Van yelled. He had to know, then he felt it.  
  
"Van?" Allen noticed that he was smiling, and he had frozen.   
  
"Hitomi! Allen she's here!" Van jumped he started to run out the door, but   
he stopped when Paro grabbed he's sleeve. "What do you think your doing!?"   
Van yelled at him, he had to find Hitomi.  
  
"Think, Hitomi," That name, he would never forget, those eyes, "She is the   
one, you know that right?" Van looked confused first then remember the part   
in the prophecy, he nodded.  
  
"Yes, me and Allen thought so," Paro nodded to him.  
  
"Well then, think, Hitomi is back, she is the powerful one, so she is also   
not alone, isn't that correct?" He asked him, Van's eyes saddened for a   
moment but he listened. "Well who knows who she could be with," Paro wasn't   
sure who was with her, but he had an idea, she had told him there was   
somebody else. Maybe it was him. "Anyway's we have to think this threw, but   
we do have to find her,"  
  
"How is it?" Paro looked confused at Van statement. "How is it? you act as   
if you know her," Paro froze, he hadn't thought about this, at all! She would  
know him! Then they would know he- never mind, he would let them know. If   
they found out then they found out. But for some reason he just wanted to   
find her, see her again.  
  
"You'll see, anyway's lets go, we need to find her." With that Van ran out   
with Paro behind him, Merle chasing after them and Celena running behind all   
of them laughing her head off. If they hadn't been in such a deep   
conversation they would of heard her cheers for joy, and would have felt the   
floor shaking under their feet from her jumping. She was so happy Hitomi was   
here. But Allen stayed behind, something wasn't right about this Paro, and   
besides that Hitomi was back. Would she be the same? Would he still- he's   
mind went blank, would he still love her? Allen shook his head a ran out   
after everyone, he would just have to wait.  
  
But none of them were expecting the surprise of who would be with her.  
  
********************  
  
Hitomi and Dilandau sat in front of the fire, it had gotten darker then   
before and the only light was the on from the fire and the moons.  
  
"Ah, Dilandau?" Dilandau put his attention towards her. "What are we going   
to do?" She asked him, he sighed.  
  
"Well, I know a few things, but that's all going to change with you," He   
said poking the fire.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, do you think we should go back to earth? I know that I am, I think at   
lest. But what about you? Are you going back?" Hitomi hadn't expected this   
question, no, that was a lie and she knew it. She had asked her self the same  
question a thousand times before, even on earth. If she ever did get the   
chance to go back, would she stay? Or leave again. She had always said she'd   
stay, but, now that she was in the position, she wasn't sure. And this   
question was even harder with Dilandau here.   
  
"I...I don't know." She said, her voice had almost not worked for her.   
  
"Well, unless I can't find anything here good, I'm going back. Anyway's I   
have a 'family' so called there now," He finally laid the stick down. But he   
froze.   
  
"Something is coming," She whispered. He nodded, he went to reach for his   
sword, but found nothing.  
  
"Shit, left it back on earth, stay quite." With that he picked up a branch.  
  
"You guys! Over here! There's a fire!" A voice called out. 'Wait a minute,   
that voice sounds familiar!' She thought harder, then it came to her, 'Van!'   
but not fast enough did she get it out of her mouth.   
  
"Dilandau st-!" But she didn't say it fast enough, Dilandau had whammed Van   
over the head with the branch, not very hard though because of Hitomi   
distracting him. Thank goodness.   
  
"Van!!" Merle cried as she jumped over to the limp body on the ground. The   
others also came running over. Including Hitomi. Dilandau just stood there,   
grinning like a little boy. He figured it was Van, but like he was going to   
tell Hitomi that. He always did get entertainment out of hurting Van.   
  
"Van you ok?" Allen asked, no reply. Then he realized it. There was a 5th   
person with them, Merle, Celena, Paro, Himself, and who was that? And behind   
them was the person who had hit Van. instinctively he grabbed his sword and   
the extra person by them, and pushed them up against a tree with the sword   
at their neck. "Who are you?" He said in a low voice. It was dark out and he   
could see them.  
  
"Allen?" The person asked, female be the voice he could tell. But how did   
they know his-  
  
"Hitomi?!" Allen exclaimed, the body nodded it's head. "Oh my God, Hitomi   
please forgive me! I didn't know it was you!"  
  
"That's fine, no harm done, to me at lest. Allen it's so wonderful to see   
you again, but we'll do the introducing later, we have to help Van." He   
nodded and they ran over to help Van. He was Ok, a bump on he's head but Ok.   
They loaded up onto the horses, they had asked who Dilandau was, but he said   
they would see in the light later. Hitomi had noticed an extra person, but   
couldn't see who it was so decided to wait tell later.  
  
Celena and Merle got on a horse together, and Paro got on he's with Vans   
body. Dilandau had a horse to himself, and Hitomi got on with Allen. They   
all rode back to the castle. When they got there the decided that the would   
introduce everyone the next day, with that Hitomi, Dilandau, and Paro were   
given rooms, and everyone went to bed.  
  
********************  
  
I got to think. That's what I'm doing, no, really think. Am I going to stay   
here, no I belong on earth, belong.......  
  
Where do I belong? not here, earth maybe? Maybe.  
  
Yes I think it's earth, earth is where my family and home-  
  
home.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Dilandau was at the table, he was the younger Dilandau probably 17. He's so   
called 'new parents' were blabbing on and on. So he recalled. Then his mother  
said something he would never forget.  
  
"Dilandau you keep saying that this isn't your home, well maybe it isn't.   
When I was a little girl my mother used to always tell me 'Home is where the   
heart'. So I guess, that means this will not be your home until you love us,   
do you get it? You will never be able to accept the fact that this is your   
home until you want it to be because you love us."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"So, earth is home....." Dilandau sighed, but what would happen here? What   
about Hitomi?  
  
Hitomi, they were to be wed and- a grin came across Dilandau's face.   
  
"Wait until Van finds out that he's love is to be wed to he's worst enemy,   
ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Dilandau laughed his head off as the picture of Van's   
face floated threw his head.  
  
********************  
  
Hitomi smiled and turned onto her side, the heavy quilt once again taking on   
her new shape. She sighed with a smile then turned to her other side. She   
just could seem to sleep, the idea of Van and her being on the same planet,   
of being in the same country, of being in the same town, they were even in   
the same castle!!   
  
"Van," She sighed, maybe she should go check on him, just a peek. With that   
he slowly got out of bed, her long silk night gown flowing along side her.   
Hitomi walked down the hallway, she took a turn, they another and another.   
When she looked around she realized she was lost.  
  
"Great," She sighed, just what she need. "Why do I have this feeling I'm   
gonna end up sleeping in the hallway?" She laughed. She walked farther down   
the hallway, took another turn. 'Shouldn't the kings door stand out?' She   
thought, she didn't even no what she was looking for goodness sakes! How   
was she suppose to know where to go! All of a sudden her pendent came into   
view, "what the-?" It started to swing to the right. Then it was gone. 'Is   
that where Van is?' She asked herself, 'No, I think, I think some ones there,'   
Hitomi froze, she didn't know if this person was friend or foe.  
  
"Hello?" A male voice called out. Hitomi had been right, there was some one.  
  
"Yes?" Hitomi answered. The figure took a step closer. It was too dark to   
see anything though, so she took a step back. But he's voice did sound   
familiar.  
  
"Hitomi?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes?" She did no that voice, who was it? 'Think, think Hitomi!'  
  
"Do you remember me?" He took a step forward, still not enough light though.  
  
"I know your voice but, but I can't put a face to it," The figure smiled,   
she saw that much. She tried to see him but it wasn't working, there were no   
lights in the castle, only a torch here and there.  
  
"Strange you don't remember me, well not really I guess," With that he   
stepped into the only bit of light. Hitomi's eyes widen as the face before   
her came into play, how could she forget that face. That face in which she   
once tried to hide from at times, that face in which she felt sorry for later  
. No, she would never forget it, not after what happened.  
  
"What?" She shook her head, "Are you ok?" She didn't expect to ask that, or   
even say that first but she just had to know I guess. He hadn't expected that  
question either, at all actually. He had expected a very surprised Hitomi,   
but he smiled, that was Hitomi after all.  
  
  
  
soooooooooooo............... did you like it?! i hope so, i love the reviews i'm   
getting, some of them are all nice and long! haha i love them! but all of them   
are great!! so thanks alot alot alot!   
  
did you notice i put the title in here? yeah so thats what the title means eh?   
thats not why i named this story that tho, it really has more to do with Hitomi  
and Van and all that right..... anyways! so who is Hitomi talking to at the end   
there ya think eh? haha  
  
by the way,  
  
it might take me a little bit longer to get the next chapter(s) out, i have   
exams in two weeks!! and i haven't even started to study yet!! not one bit!!  
and i am like so dead!  
  
anyways don't forget to look for spencer..   
  
and please review! and if you have any ideas/comments/anything at all! just   
email me at anime_em@hotmail.com i read all my emails, :)  
  
thanks!  
emi  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter 7

hey!  
ok first of i would totally like to appolgise!!! i am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
sorry for taking so long! i've been really busy lately and blah i no you don't   
want excusses you just want to read the story! but i am sorry!  
second of i would like to thank (i'm thinking if i should put their name in or   
not, cause they may not want it in here. ya no for like satfy reasons and all   
that stuff..... so i think i'll just say something so that they no it's them,   
but sorry person if you didn't mind!) so here goes....  
  
THANK YOU PERSON THAT EMAILED ME!!! YOU ARE GREAT!!! THANK YOU OH SO MUCH!!  
  
see, look what you get if you email me....haha joke! but thanks person that i'm  
not gonna say a name to but you no who you are!  
  
and anyways i don't want reviews now telling me to stop talking so i'll stop now.  
  
go down. :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Allen sat, looking out the window. 'Hitomi' she was back, here. On Gaea.   
What was to happen, something bad? Or maybe- no. The more he thought about   
it the less it made sense. 'I wonder what she looks like, I didn't get to   
see her very well, it was to dark,' Allen knew she wouldn't be the same   
teenager, not at all. He had felt her long hair when he held her against   
the tree, she wasn't the same. Psyicaly anyway, personality, that was   
probably the same. He remembered her kindness towards everything, well   
besides Merle. But even her, at times. But even in the end they had become   
great friends. But they way she would walk into a room and calm everyone,   
well him at lest, but it seemed the same for everyone else. That was when   
she was a teenager, would she have more of an effect now? 'We'll just have   
to see tomorrow.'  
  
'You'll see tomorrow,' those words rang threw he's head. He knew that voice,  
there was something wrong about it, something just not right. He had heard   
the voice many times before, he knew it. But who's was it......  
  
********************  
  
Celena sat upright in bed, wide eyed. Merle was in front of her looking at   
her really oddly.  
  
"Umm... are you ok?" Merle asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Finally  
she blinked and looked at Merle.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking...." She said this with very little emotion,   
which Merle thought was something kinda scarey. Celena always, *always* had   
emotion, usually a very giddy one by that. This was just kinda weird.   
  
"About what?" Merle asked her, she returned her eyes back to Merle, "Oh wait!!!   
it's about Hitomi being back right?!?! I'm so stupid! How could I not have   
known!" Celena laughed but shook her head no. She now felt as if there was   
a new part of her, this little piece that was hidden in here mind for so   
long had been found again. But was that a good thing?  
  
"No, believe it or not, it's not Hitomi. Even though I still amazed she's   
hear, it was, the other person," Merle looked confused, but then remember   
the person that was with Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"  
  
"That voice, I, I no it. I think I know who it is," Celena was really pale   
at this moment, but in her eyes you could see excitment.  
  
"Who?" Merle asked, suddenly really interesed. She was hunched forward, as   
if ready to prance on something.  
  
"Dilandau,"  
  
*******************  
"I really didn't think you'd ask that first,"  
  
"Well, I do have other questions. A lot really, it's just I have to know.   
Are you ok?" Hitomi asked the man in front of her. Paro smiled.  
  
"Well if your talking about the turn down at the airport, yes. I'm fine. Gee   
Hitomi, do we have a lot to talk about," Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Yes we do but," Hitomi tilted her head and looked past him, he looked   
confused. Then he realized.   
  
"Oh, ha, you wanted to go see Van. Well turn left there, and then you see   
some big doors, thats it. That's another thing I wanted to know, how do you   
know Van when-" She cut him off.  
  
"Well, talk about it later, thank you Paro. And it was nice seeing you   
again, it looks like we're going to be seeing each other around a lot then.   
Bye," He nodded as she walked off down the corider.  
  
"Yeah, cya around Hitomi," He whispered to himself. 'So I wasn't wrong,   
there is something special about her.'  
  
********************  
  
'Imagine out of all the people, it was Paro,' Hitomi laughed to herself, the   
one person she tried to ignore just happened to be on a different planet   
with her, she wasn't surprised though. She didn't no why she wasn't   
surprised, but she knew something was going on. "Should I go on in?"  
  
"Yes, no ones there to answer if you knock," Hitomi turned to her to left,   
gasped, then smiled. At that moment she couldn't move, not a mussle. She   
couldn't even breath, her voice caught in her throut. But she didn't care,   
all her cares at that moment weren't with her, they were a million miles   
away. Those beautiful eyes, how they entranced her. She wanted to run   
forward, hug him and never let go. And she kinda thought that's what he   
wanted. So she did.  
  
"Van!" She ran towards him and flung her arms around his neck. He gladly   
responded, hugging her back cerresing her hair, whispering her name. How he   
dreamed of this day. The day she came back, this is how it should always be,   
him and her. Together.  
  
"Hitomi, I knew you'd come back," Van said holding her closer.   
  
"Oh Van," Hitomi started to cry, tears of joy. How she had longed so much to   
hold him, for him to hold her. And now it was happening. Finally after a   
while Van reluctently pulled her back to see her, but he couldn't it was to   
dark. The only thing he could see was those beautiful green eyes. One thing   
that always amazed him, how could someone's eyes shine so bright? The eyes   
truly are the windows to the soul. "Oh Van, we have so much to talk about,"   
Hitomi smiled as he whipped away her tears.  
  
"We do, but we should get some rest, tomorrow," Hitomi smiled, he had   
become more mature, naturally.  
  
"Your right, goodnight Van. See you in the morning." But nether moved.   
"Um.. Van you can let go now," Hitomi giggled.  
  
"Hitomi, so can you," They both blushed.  
  
"Yeah but.... I don't want to," Hitomi whispered quietly to the floor. But   
Van smiled, he felt the same way.   
  
"Ok, well theres only one way to solve this," Hitomi looked up,   
"Follow me," so she did, holding his hand. He lead her into his room took a   
blanket off his bed and took it with them out onto his balcony. He then sat   
down, Hitomi followed, sitting right next to him. Van then placed the   
blanket around them as Hitomi put her head on his shoulder. "See, we'll   
just sit here and look at the stars until we fall asleep," She smiled. And   
that is just what they did.  
  
********************  
When morning came everyone was to meet in the dining room, but the night   
before that had been reckless for some, such as Merle. She continued to tell   
herself over and over that it was only Celena thinking about the past,   
wanting something exciting to happen. But the more she tried to convence   
herself, the less it seemed to work.  
  
'Dilandau? It did kind of sound like him...what am I thinking!? It's not   
Dilandau he disapered long ago! But what if he's back? Why would he be with   
Hitomi?!......hey, wait a minute...why would he be with Hitomi?....." Merle   
didn't get much sleep that night, same for some others.  
  
********************  
  
Allen paced his room, deciding this was doing nothing he sat down again.   
Thinking about it he need some rest, but he knew he wasn't going to get any.   
Celena had come to his room earlier, acting a little odd. He had asked her   
what the matter was, she asked him why he thought there was a matter. He   
tried to pursue her to tell him, but she just ignored his comments.   
  
"What's happening?" Allen thought aloud, there were so many things going on,   
he wanted to know what was going to happen, such as in the future will there   
be an attack of sort....  
"future...wait," something clicked in Allen's mind, Hitomi. "Can Hitomi   
still pretict the future? I wonder.." If she could, this would solve many   
of their questions. A smile started to form on his lips but then disapered   
as fast as it came, he remember how Hitomi hated to see visions of the   
future, she didn't like to have such an ability. He himself found if   
interesting, but when he thought about it, he didn't know if he would want   
it or not from what Hitomi and told him about it. He decided not to ask   
Hitomi if she could see the future, he didn't want to see her unhappy.  
  
********************  
  
"Good morning Van," Allen greated him as the king walked into the dinning   
room. Van had woke up alone that morning, apparently Hitomi had gotten up   
earlier and was getting ready.  
  
"Good morning Allen, sleep well I hope?" But Allen shook he's head.  
  
"Not really, to much thinking. You?" Van sat down at the table.  
  
"I slept well actually," At that moment Celena a Merle walked in. "Good   
morning Celena, Merle." Van smiled. But both looked tired and pale. "Girls?   
Are you ok?" They took their spots at the table.  
  
"Huh?" Celena looked up. Allen looked worried. "Oh yeah, fine. Just some   
cat girl kept me up all night talking...." Van laughed but Allen knew that   
was a lie. "Where is Hitomi and her secret guest?"  
  
"Their coming," Paro added as he walked threw the doors, "Hitomi said to   
tell you they would be joining you in a moment or two." They all nodded.   
But Van didn't like the way Hitomi and the Guest sounded like a....a couple.  
  
********************  
  
"Hitomi?" Dilandau opened her door.  
  
"AH!!!! GET OUT!!" Hitomi screamed. Just a second before Hitomi had gotten   
out of the shower and well, was just about to get dressed! She turned a   
bright red, as well for Dilandau. He hadn't mind the little incident though,   
which kind of disturbed him, but he was laughing he's head off and couldn't   
seem to stop. It was funny!  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, safe to come in now? Ha, ha, ha, ha?" Dilandau managed to get   
out.   
  
"Yes," Hitomi said after halling her bed sheets off to cover her. He walked   
in a blushed a little at the scene. "Well?!" Hitomi said a little   
impationtly. But Dilandau didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Well I was just wondering how we're gonna handle this, me being....me after   
all," He had a point.   
  
"Well, I'll just go down and you stay up here. I'll talk it threw with them   
and when I think their ready I'll bring you down, how bout that?" He nodded,   
"but for now would you mind turning around so that I could get dressed?"   
Hitomi said a little forcfully, but he did as he was told. Hitomi not having   
any cloths but the ones she came in, borrowed one from Celena. Well actually   
a maid had dropped it off, saying it was from her. Hitomi had been glad when   
she saw it, it wasn't something fancy or big, just something soft and smiple.   
It reminded her of the one Melerna had lent her when they had first met. It   
was long like it with the white bottom, except it was a blue at the top   
instead of pink. It also had a low front, instead of the high neck one she   
had.  
  
"Can I look now?" Dilandau asked, when he realized what he had said he   
wanted to take it back, but Hitomi didn't seem to mind so he let it go.  
  
"Yeah, so what do you think?" She asked, looking herself over in a mirror.   
  
"It's....," Dilandau was lost for words, but then reality hit him. "Ok, I   
suppose." Hitomi shot him a dirty look.   
  
"Well, it'll do. Not that I'm into dresses or anything," Hitomi said   
brushing out her hair, and shaking it is some spots that were still damp, to   
dry them. Dilandau just nodded and sat on her bed. Finally after a few   
minutes, she was ready. Running her fingers threw her hair she decided to   
leave it down. "Well, I guess I'll be going then. Remember stay here."  
  
"Your making me sound like a dog or something 'stay boy, stay'." Hitomi   
laughed. Then walked out the door.  
  
********************  
  
Allen and Van were talking away, Celena and Merle were talking also but   
almost in a whisper. Paro just sat there, eating a bit of food now and then.   
Finally the door open, Celena's face lit up like a candle, Merle just   
staired a smile slowly coming front. While Allen and Van just froze   
complitly, mouths wide open. At that moment Hitomi started to turn a little   
red. Allen couldn't believe it, how could such a tom boy teenager turn into   
such a....a beautiful woman? Van couldn't get over the same thing, how could   
he have missed that beauty last night when they had met in the hall. Allen   
had been right about the hair, the long flowing brown hair, almost to her   
waist. That small frail body had now grown into a much more mature body,   
every place formed with the perfect shape and curve. Hitomi started to   
giggle, this was not the welcoming she had suspected. With that Merle jumped   
up out of her seat and pranced on her, giving her the biggest hug. Almost   
knocking her over. Allen finally closed his mouth, Van also. But they both   
couldn't get over her, how she had grown. Hitomi looked over and caught   
their eyes wandering, looking her up and down. She only laughed.   
  
"Hitomi, we're so glad your back!" Merle purred as Hitomi's hand fell down   
to let her fingers go threw the now long hair. Behind her Van and the rest   
walked up.   
  
"Hitomi," Van spoke, not realizing he did. She looked up, they just stood   
like that for a moment until Hitomi brust into laughing, Van then followed.   
Then everybody else. When everybody stopped laughing Merle looked up and   
Hitomi, her blue eyes wandering her face, putting all of her features in her   
memory.   
  
"Hitomi," She whispered, Hitomi looked down and the cat girl, who now had   
tears in her eyes. "where have you been?" she cried into Hitomi's shirt.  
  
  
  
hey! how did you like it? good? bad? totally suck give up now!? or what?   
PLEASE review and tell me!  
  
ok readers, we have a bit of a problem......for the summer, we are getting   
rid of the interent....DUN DUN DUN  
so that means that i can't put up anymore chapters until september! and thats   
in like 3 months....:(  
so i think what i'm gonna do is that i'm still gonna write the chapters and   
stuff when i get time so that when september comes i'll have new chapters to put  
up right away ok? ok!  
and also like if my friend lets me i can send her the stories and get her to put   
then up for me......that might also work, but i'm kinda thinking your gonna have  
to wait for sept. sorry.  
  
but please don't go forgetting about me! i'm not going forever!  
thanks  
luv you all  
hope you have a GREAT summer and stuff!  
  
emi 


	8. chapter 8

HELLO!!! i'm back!!!  
  
and with chapter 8! ok i didn't lose the internet after all! yay! thank god for  
that! but..... what happen is that i went away for most of the summer and   
didn't have time to write. so when i did come back i started to speed wright!  
so you may not like this chapter (i don't) so flame me if you must :(  
but i did try! i just wanted to please you all and hurry up with a chapter!  
  
sorry for taking so long!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Merle?" Hitomi was surprised by this, "oh Merle, I'm sorry." she said as she  
petted the cat girl, finally Merle got up feeling much better. She had   
missed Hitomi so much, she was so glad she was back. The next to come up to   
her was Celena, well actually Merle pulled her up.  
  
"Hello Miss. Hitomi," she bowed, Hitomi had a funny look on her face. She   
was so confussed by Celena's formal greeting, she wasn't used to this at   
all. "It's an honer to meet you. I am Celena, Celena Sheszar" (sorry is that   
right?)  
  
"Allen's sister obviously...." Van and Merled laughed, Allen smiled and   
Celena looked shocked and confussed. "I'm sorry no offence," Hitomi smiled.   
"I'm not used to being treated so formally, not like I'm royalty."   
  
"Oh but Miss. Hitomi! You are basicly!" Hitomi was unsure of what Celena   
ment so she explaned. Apperintly Hitomi was consedered very high in ranks,   
because she was from the Mystic Moon and helped save Gaea with her "magic   
powers".  
  
"Whoa, that is pretty cool... oh and call me Hitomi please, any sibling of   
Allen or friend of Van's-"   
  
"COUGH!!!" Merle tried to get some attention.  
  
"And Merle's" Hitomi finished. "Is a friend of mine," Hitomi could have   
laughed at the huge smile that appered on Celena's face. Celena then went   
jumping happily to Merle and hugged her tight.  
  
"You were right!! Everything you said about her is true!! She is to good to   
be true!! She is so nice and you were so right about everything!!!!!" She   
jumped up and down, Merle just looked at her oddly then laughed.  
  
"Hitomi," Van started. She turned her attention to him and he freezed. She   
was so beautiful, how was it possible for someone to be that pretty.   
  
"Hi Van..." He was so handsome, he hadn't changed much. Still had those   
brown-red eyes, that shaggy black hair, he just got more musculer. Once   
again the greeting was the same, she ran and hugged him tightly. "Van, I  
missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Hitomi," He smiled, he hadn't been so happy in his whole   
life. "Hitomi how have you been?"  
  
"You should know Van," Hitomi let go, "I've never talked to anyone as much   
as I talked to you, just the same it wasn't 'real' talking...." He nodded.   
"But I'm fine, just the same. I've never been so happy in my whole life."   
She smiled. "So, whats been happening around here?" she asked him.  
"Well, Finallia is finally finished. Happy to say. Asturia and us and many   
other contries have a peace keeping treedy which is working great," Van said  
very happily.  
  
"Well that's good, what about Melerna and them?"  
  
"Melerna is doing well for all I know, she and Dryden are together now,   
happily married. Chid is still doing a great job of taking care of his   
country, he is now 12." Van finished, trying to remember anything more.  
  
"Gosh, I'd like to see them.." Hitomi said more to herself then anyone.  
  
"They'll be here probably by tomorrow... I sent them a message saying you   
had arrived, so they probably left as soon as possible. So probably tomorrow   
they'll get here." Van said, he watched as the big smile spread across   
Hitomi's face. She hugged him again.  
  
"Oh thank you Van!" she let go, "I just can't wait to see them!" Paro just   
came over to join the group. With a bit of hesitation Van moved back to let   
Allen great her as well.  
  
"Allen," Hitomi smiled, he smiled back. She then went over and hugged him,   
he hadn't changed a bit really. He gave her a friendly kiss on the hand when   
she let go, Hitomi blushed. "Please don't tell me you are going to start  
treating me like royalty? Cause if you do I'll-" He cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry I wont, I didn't think you would want to be treated like it."   
He smiled, knowing he had been right, "Hitomi you've grown into quite a   
beautiful young lady," Hitomi's blush returned again.  
  
"Thank you Allen, and you a handsome young man still."  
  
"Not all 'that' young." Celena mumbled, and everyone heard and laughed. It   
was Allen's turn to blush.  
  
"Oh Hitomi," Van cut in, "Let me introduce Paro, Paro King."  
  
"Yes, we've met." Hitomi said with no less of a smile. "Actually me and Paro   
have some talking to do," Everyone was confussed. "Or maybe it's better if   
we all talk, up to you Paro." Paro nodded.  
  
"I am the only one here that knows what's going on in both sides so I guess   
I'll do a lot of the talking." Hitomi understood what he ment but the others   
didn't at all. Paro, with the others help, told her about the prophecy.   
  
"Yes, I think I am the one they are talking about in the prophecy 'cause-"   
she froze, everyone looked at her confussed.  
  
"What?" asked Van.  
"Cause I didn't come alone..." She finished. Everyone had forgotten about   
the other person she had come with her. "And about that other person.." she   
looked at Van sadly, "they are..."  
  
"They are what?" Allen asked, then he remember what Van had told him.   
  
"It's him isn't it?" Van asked, Hitomi lowered her head but nodded it yes.   
Van's face showed no emotion.  
  
"He's who? Who?" Merle wanted to know. So did Celena, even Paro was lost   
here.  
  
"He's my," Hitomi sighed, "husband to be-" Merle, Celena and Paro were   
shocked.   
  
"Hitomi," Allen started, "where is he?"  
  
"In my room."  
  
"Are you going to bring him down?" Paro asked her.  
  
"Yes, but...this wouldn't be so hard if he wasn't who he was.." Now everyone   
was lost. "But before I bring him down, Paro please tell them how we know   
each other." and Paro did, everyone had questions to how he was on the   
Mystic Moon. He reminded them of his father, and that his father had been   
from the Mysic Moon. He had come here without a way back, that is were he   
had met Paro's mother, they lived her for years until Paro was around 7.   
That is when his father found a way to travel back and forth, so they went   
to live there, and returned sometimes for a visit.  
  
"Hitomi, when we met on the plane, my father had asked me to come home for   
that I could come here, he was the one that told me about the prophecy. He   
said that I should return to help the finders, that's you all, to figure out   
the truth." Hitomi nodded.   
  
"When I was on the plane I also was going home because my parents had to   
tell me something, that something was that I was betrothed...Well I guess   
I'll go up and get him, but you all must promess me something," they nodded.   
"That you will not hurt him," Everyone was shocked by this. "I'm serious,   
you might yell but please no swords or anything of that type!" They were   
confused but nodded yes. With that Hitomi left the room. Everyone waited.   
Finally the door began to open, it was Hitomi, and behind her was-  
  
"I knew it." Celena said. She had been right.  
  
"Oh my god," Merle breathed. Celena had been right it was Dilandau! Allen   
and Van's hand slipped down onto her swords. Hitomi automaticly jumped   
infront of Dilandau arms out streached to cover him.  
  
"Your promise!!" She warned them, they dropped their hands to their sides.   
Still eyes wide and filled with hate. Dilandau how was this possible?  
  
  
"Hitomi, how is this?" Van asked not fully sure what he meant himself, but   
he needed an explemation before he did something drastic. He remembered what   
Dilandau did, all to well.  
  
"Yes, everyone sit down, again." She then explaned to them how Dilandau came   
to be and how they were to be.....wed. All the while Hitomi could see the   
anger boiling behind Van's eyes, but also the hurting pain. Allen's sky blue   
eyes were filled with hate, but yet in some part of it there was almost   
calmness. He did not forget that this person had been made from his sister,  
out of all Dilandau was almost his brother. Even though Dilandau had done   
some very horrible things. Merle's eyes were quivering with fear, no hate,   
well maybe a bit but mostly fear. Now Paro he only looked calm and a little   
confussed. He had heard of Dilandau but was not on Gaea at the time of war   
so did not understand what was happening now. But the eyes that caught   
Hitomi's attention were Celena's. Celena was studying Dilandau very closely,   
with a small grin. She had love and joy in her eyes, she was obviously   
happy to see him. I guess because he was truly a part of her. Now last night   
she was horrified that he was here but now... she felt a part of her that   
wasn't there before, that she didn't even know she was missing.  
  
"And that is how it happened...." Hitomi finished, taking in a deep breath.   
Dilandau was still watching his lap very closely, as if something amazing   
was going to happen and if he looked away he might miss it.  
  
"Dilandau," Celena spoke. The name sounding foreign in her mouth. Everyone   
turned their attention to her, even Dilandau. " I...um...welcome back." At   
the ending of that sentence her grin grew into a beautiful smile, everyone   
was shocked except Hitomi and Dilandau. Hitomi smiled too, glad someone was   
taking this well. Dilandau hadn't expected this at all but smiled, it was   
Celena. I guess you could say the one person who knew him best.  
  
"Well I guess everything is figured out then..." Paro said, more to himself   
then anyone.  
  
"Huh?" Dilandau was confussed.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Hitomi replied, he nodded. Van just stared, he wasn't   
liking this. Hitomi and Dilandau....she was spending a lot of time with him   
on the Mystic Moon, and here. Jealous. He was jealous.  
  
"I don't mean to bring everyone down but-" Hitomi stopped, and tried to   
think of a better way to tell them. "But I have a strong feeling that   
something more is to come," Hitomi didn't know why she did though. She   
hadn't had a vision or any type of strong feeling like this sense the last   
time she was on Gaea. But she could tell that everyone still believed in her,  
by the way the all looked, dazed in thought. Paro believed because he knew   
that something was going on, he himself could feel it, but also because he   
knew that Hitomi herself had an amazing power.   
  
"Do you have any clue of what might happen Hitomi?" Allen asked her, hoping   
very strong for a positive answer. Should have known better though.  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't," Hitomi lowered her head.  
  
"Well I guess all we can do is wait now, something is bound to happen but   
until then there is nothing more we can do." Van said, a little discuraged.   
He hated not knowing what was going to happen. He should be prepared.  
  
"Well," Merle started, a grin forming, "Sense there is nothing more to do,   
wanna go for a walk Hitomi. I'm sure Celena has a ton of questions for you."   
Merle snickered, Celena blushed a deep deep red, but smiled none the less.   
"And before you came you should have seen her! She was freaking out! She   
really wants to be one of your greatest friends!" Merle laughed, as Celena   
slapped her hand over Merle's mouth to shut her up. Hitomi laughed also.  
  
"Sure," She smiled. But then looked over at Dilandau, "what are you gonna  
do?" Dilandau shrugged.   
  
"I'll find something...." She eyed him carfully.  
  
"O.K, just stay out of trouble," He grinned and nodded. The three girls got   
up and walked out, heading for the garden.   
  
"Van, can I talk with you?" It was Paro, breaking the silence between them   
all.  
  
"Yes," Van didn't move his eyes of Dilandau.   
  
"Allen too actually," Paro remarked, noticing the relief look on Allen.   
Allen himself did not want to end up 'entertaining' Dilandau. With that   
they left.  
  
"Now what to do?" Dilandau mummbled while he flopped back into his chair.  
  
********************  
  
Paro didn't know why he really wanted Van and Allen to come with him, all   
he knew is that for some reason that they should have left when they did. He   
had this strange feeling in him that Van and Allen didn't have found   
feelings of Dilandau. To him it seemed there was some lost information, and   
he needed it. No. Wanted it.  
  
"You wanted us?"Allen asked. Van was looking angrily at the floor. Maybe it   
wasn't such a good idea to ask them? Maybe he should ask Hitomi... She was   
the one he should talk to. He now could tell the Van and her had strong   
feelings for each other but... so did he. And others. He also noticed that   
Allen had feelings for her. When she was first here something had to have   
happen to have caused that too. "Paro?" Allen asked 'again'.  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about...."   
  
"Hitomi?" Van answered for him.  
  
  
  
what'da think? good? bad? suck? give up now!!?  
  
tell me in a email or a REVIEW!! i barely remember what they are! i havn't got  
one in like........how long! actually thats a lie cause some sweetheart reviewed  
just like 2 days ago and i love them for that! but um... that was like the first  
in a like....oh i don't know just a reall long time!  
  
anyways hopefully i'll get the next chapter out sooner!  
luv you!  
and thanks for staying with me on this!  
emi  



	9. chapter 9

Wow, its been a while. I lost everything so now i have to do it all over again..boo  
  
but here is chapter 9, i haven't wrote anything in a while so.. yeah watch out  
  
please read and review, i need to know if i really should keep going.  
  
please forgive me for being forever to write, my apologises to anyone who is waiting for this story and my other (which will have more soon too)  
  
thanks and enjoy.  
  
-emi  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Left turn... now a right turn... now a left turn... going straight..and a left turn..", Dilandau was bored out of his mind so he wondered the castle halls aimlessly. "Mehh what am I supposed to do now?" he asked himself.  
  
"You could come with us,"  
  
"What the- .. Hello?", Dilandau glanced behind him, but saw nothing.  
  
"Come with us,"  
  
"Who's saying that?" He reached for his sword, once again failed to obtain it remembering where it was.  
  
"Join us and you will gain great power", the voice reminded him of a snake. The wispy sound of tongues being slurred and the harsh whispers almost growling at him.  
  
"Who are you!? What do you want!?" Dilandau yelled, his temper was growing. "Show yourself! I know yo-!"  
  
"Dilandau..?" Hitomi's voice caught his ear. "Who are you talking to? Are you alright?"   
  
"Ahh Hitomi.. I.. nothing. Its none of your business what I'm doing." He stuttered at first but he covered up his mishap with the sauciness he was known for.  
  
"I suppose not, but it seemed like you were talking to someone and there isn't anyone around here and I-"   
  
"Yeah so..?" Dilandau cut her off. "Anyways aren't you going somewhere?" Hitomi nodded and started to walk off to met Celena and Merle, but something was going on with Dilandau and she knew it. She would try to bring it up again later.  
  
"Where are you?" Dilandau said in an evenly evil low voice as the one talking to him, once Hitomi was out of sight, he almost felt a little bad a snapping at her.. But not that bad.  
  
"Heh we knew you'd be interested..follow us this way,"  
  
"Hey! I didn't say anything about joining you yet, and I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers!"  
  
"Follow us, we will give you power," the voice was moving away from him.  
  
"I'm not coming with you until my questions are answered," Dilandau stood his ground, and he wasn't going to move until he wanted.  
  
********************  
  
"Okay I'm here!" Hitomi jogged towards the two girls.  
  
"Hey!!" Celena and Merle both waved.  
  
"Alright, lets get on with this walk then shall we?" Celena nodded madly, she was so excited to even be in Hitomi's presence. They began walking out behind the castle in the court yard, admiring beautiful statues and flowers. Merle even brought Hitomi to her special and most favorite place. It was a gorgeous area with a small natural waterfall about 7 feet, it was surrounded with flowers and giant willow trees. It was absolutely beautiful.  
  
"There is a small area behind the waterfall you can just walk in behind this rock here, see?" Merle showed Hitomi and Celena the enterence to her secret thinking spot. "No one knows I go here so don't tell anyone, not even Van!" They girls laughed and promised.  
  
Celena had many questions for Hitomi, and she was gladly answering them. Celena thought the world of Hitomi and she could tell, but Celena also during their walk gained great respect for her as well.  
  
"I think it's about time we head back," Hitomi suggested to them, they agreed and Merle started to complain she was hungry, the girls just laughed.  
  
********************  
  
"Ah- Yeah actually I was thinking about Hitomi," Paro was shocked for once, he didn't understand how Van had known that.  
  
"I know, everything that's happening is connected to her. We have to watch her and keep her safe!" Van's protective side was starting to show again.  
  
"I agree," Allen nodded, Hitomi who was currently on his mind as well, and she meant much to him, he would go to the Mystic Moon and back for her. "Hitomi's safety is of much importance, Van if you want I can guard her. I know you will want too also, but whenever you need me you know I'm here."   
  
"Thanks Allen, but I can protect her." Van suddenly had a small amount of jealousy, the idea of Allen and Hitomi did still haunt him a little, and he wanted only himself near Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, but you realize she will not agree to being protected, she wont want it." Allen was right, and Van knew it. This just made him more jealous.  
  
"I think, if you watch over Hitomi at all, do it without her knowing. Otherwise, she wont feel comfortable when you are around her." Paro's suggestion was good, but Van didn't want to lie to Hitomi. But if it was for her safety, he would have to.  
  
"But Paro, what did you call us in here for?" Allen asked again, Paro fidgeted a small big, but it went unnoticed. He was a fast thinker, and he would come up with a convincing answer.  
  
"Well, umm see I just umm well I- Oops I can't remember!" ..okay so not that good of a convincing answer.  
  
"Ohh.." Van and Allen looked at him oddly as he scratched that back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah so anyways, I'm going to go now...yeah hungry, kitchen..cya!" Paro walked out of there before they could say another word, leaving Van and Allen speechless.  
  
*******************  
  
"He is stronger then before."  
  
"It's the girl."  
  
"We need him though, he is our connection!"  
  
"We will get him,"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, we have other ways."  
  
********************  
  
The halls were empty, except for the now and then a servant would walk by, and avoid Dilandau's eye contact. This just made him laugh a little to himself. But he still hadn't moved, he was sitting against the wall infront of a window. The voice had been gone for awhile now and he knew it would come back to him, even if he did move. For some reason though he felt he just needed to sit here for an amount of time, as if he had to prove to the voice he really could stay there forever.  
  
"It'll be back," Dilandau concentrated on the moons outside the window as he talked to himself. Suddenly he heard giggling girls and he knew who it was. Automatically he stood up and pretended to be walking down the hall.  
  
"Dilandau what are you doing?" Hitomi asked, taking note it was in the same area she had left him.  
  
"Walking.." As if it was a simple answer that she should have known.  
  
"We could see that," Celena's voice was brought up, which surprised him a little. She even had the same tone he had, but after all they were made from the same person. "Hah and it didn't look like much fun," Celena's serious tone had already left and her giant smile had replaced it. Hitomi nodded.  
  
"Come on, we're going down to get some lunch, care to join us?" Dilandau couldn't help but nod and say sure, something about Hitomi always made him feel secure and safe, and not alone.  
  
"Well come on then!" Hitomi said with a giggle as she grabbed his arm because he still wasn't moving as they started to walk.  
  
********************   
  
Allen and Van sat in his study, the thought of Paro's oddness had left their minds. But Hitomi was in both their minds, even though they wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Van," Allen broke the silence. "It Hitomi is back, does that mean something evil is comeing?"  
  
"I think its already come," Van replied, not moving. Still staring out the window.  
  
"What do you mean?" Allen wanted to know what was going on inside Van's head, and if it was anything like what was going on in his, even though he couldn't really concentrate.  
  
"I think the evil, well I believe its Dilandau. You know what he did last time he was here!!" Allen watched Van clench his fist as he raised his voice.  
  
"But we can't just assume he is evil still, and plus its not like there is anything powerful enough for him to work with to try and fight us. If he is evil its only him." Allen thought back to the days of Ziboc, it had now been destroyed for years.  
  
"Yes but..I still don't trust him. You can understand why," Van thought back to when his city was once in ruins.  
  
"Yes, but maybe he has changed a-"  
  
"And what if he hasn't?" Van cut him off, but didn't raise his voice.  
  
"Van..this has got to do with Hitomi doesn't it? About them being together..isn't it?"Allen knew it had to be, sure it's what they had been thinking about it all night, and now he was sure Van was thinking about it as he was also.  
  
"Of course it does.." Van turned his view back to the window, all of a sudden he realized he wasn't with Hitomi and she was here. "I going to get something to eat," Van stood up, Allen knew it was an excuse to go see Hitomi, he was almost wishing he had said it first. "We can talk again later," with that he left the room.  
  
"Hitomi," Allen sighed and looked that the mystic moon, "What's going to happen now?"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
read and reveiw please, or this story is probably going down the drainnnn..or it will just take forever to finsih.  
  
-emi 


End file.
